Normal?
by Viet Devil
Summary: A simple recon mission that takes a turn for the worse. Now the team must struggle and adapt with their 'different' bodies. Do they stay this way forever? Is it too much for them to handle? Will they go through it without their mentors and most of all...Will they live to see each other again...?  FIRST FANFIC! Takes place during FIRST SEASON! Rated: T for language!
1. Wait who tripped the alarm then?

It had been just another mission assigned by Batman. Same drills- go in, get info, come out and report back without being spotted by anyone…or at least try and not get spotted. It was pretty difficult being stealthy while having 2 teammates that acted like kids in 1st grade that still believed one another had the cooties.

Their mission? Some mad, crazy, evil wackos had scientist make a super weapon created especially for meta-humans, though it was still in the making-_a Prototype. _It was supposed to cause great harm and destroy them, but since the scientist and other lackeys working for them are under a great amount of pressure. A mistake can happen here or there, a_ few mistakes…_or rather_ several _of them_._

When the Young Justice was caught, chaos broke loose. Alarms screeched throughout the entire building. Red alarms flashed everywhere.

"Robin! Did you retrieve the info?" Aqualad asked while on the lookout for guards.

"Aaaaaalllllmooossssstt-got it! But just to put it out there, I wasn't the one who tripped the alarm. I made sure there weren't any bugs in the system"

"Well worry about that later. Now we need to find the others and get out of here quickly before they find us."

_'Miss M. you there?'  
><em>

_'Robin! So everything went successful?' _She asked cheerfully.

_'Yup, just got to get the others and ditch the place.'  
><em>

_'Alright, let me just link us all together!' _"You ready Superboy?" she asked him. She knew he didn't like the whole surprise telepathy thing so she asked before._  
><em>Superboy mumbled incoherently, M'gann took it as an ok.

_'Is everyone present?'_

_'I'm here Miss M.'_ Robin announced.

_'As am I'_ Aqualad answered.

_'You all know I'm here'_ Superboy said.

_'WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP BAYWATCH GOSH YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!'  
><em>

_'YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE. AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE WHO TRIPPED THE ALARM!'  
><em>

_'I DIDN'T TRIP IT YOU DID.'  
><em>

_'DID NOT'  
><em>

_'DID TOO'  
><em>

_'uhh- guys can we please stop fighting for one second and try to meet up and go home?'_ M'gann asked while holding her aching head.

'_tch, whatever'  
><em>

_'Anything for you Beautiful.'  
><em>

_'Alright, we need to meet up at the en-'_Aqualad thought until he realized they almost ran into each other at a four-way hallway.

"—trance."

"Well now that we got that covered. I'd say we get outta here now." Robin said.

Superboy's face puzzled as he tilted his head. Everyone knew that his ears were picking up on something.

"Footsteps are coming this way." He announced. "We need to leave now."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and ran into the one open hallway that was beside and in front of them.

"FREEZE! Put your hands in the air NOW." A guard from where M'gann and Superboy were rounded the corner. The five kept running while Robin waited to be last and threw smoke pellets at them and ran after his teammates.

* * *

><p>Professor Kellen was stressing out- no…PISSED. I mean, he had almost gotten the dang weapon finished and now the alarms and sirens go off scaring him half to death making,him lose his train of thought.<p>

_'He had warned me about this earlier, GOD sometimes I wish he wasn't always right' _he thought to himself.

"SIR-intruders ha-"

"I THINK I KNOW INTRUDERS HAVE INFILTRATED THE BUILDING YOU IMBECILE"

"They hacked the systems and got information on the weapon, Sir! And they're going towards the entrance as we speak." The Lackey finished.

"Well, let us see what this baby can do, shall we?" Professor Kellen smiled oh so menacingly as he ran towards the emergency exit, weapon in hand, that lead straight towards the entrance of the building.

* * *

><p>Artemis began shooting arrows towards the ceiling, which fell down on the guards that tried to catch them. Robin threw batarangs at the guard that was in front of him only to have discovered that he didn't see any blood coming from their wounds. He squinted at him…no IT. <em>Wires.<em> _Circuits. "_THEY'RE ROBOTIC" He exclaimed

Aqualad nodded and yelled "DON'T HOLD BACK, THEY'RE ROBOTS. At that Superboy yelled and could finally start his smashing spree.

"Robin, can you pull up a blueprint of the building and lead us out of here?" Aqualad asked the boy wonder.

"On it." Robin began tapping away at his minicomputer on his wrist. "Just 2 more lefts, a right, down 2 flights of stairs, one more left and we're out!"

Robin lost KidFlash after he spoke of the 2 lefts and a right.

"Just follow me guys." And with that took off. The others soon began to follow suit.

That's when it all happened. All too fast.

When they all ran out the building and making sure nobody had followed them, they hadn't noticed the man on top of the fence, balancing almost perfectly.

"YOU BUNCH OF MONGRELS HAVE RUINED MY CONCENTRATION."

Everyone snapped their heads towards the voice.

"Smile~ my little lab rats." He said all while cranking the dial on the weapon and pointing it towards the five kids. "DIE." A bright green beam was blasted towards them. The beam expanded and became too wide, even if they had tried running away from it, they would still be hit by it.

M'gann began lifting several empty crates and launching it at the beam that was headed towards them, but it had no effect on the crates. They just simply broke apart as they landed on the ground. Her eyes widened no effect at all? It couldn't be. She began lifting rocks and such and thrusting it towards the green beam. Again, nothing.

"Uhh GUYS, we have a problem! Nothing I throw at it will work!" she exclaimed worryingly.

Aqualad held a water barrier about several feet away from them. Nope. Didn't work either.

"M'GANN Get the bioship now!"

"Already on it!"

But it was too late. The beam had hit them. Even after KidFlash picked Artemis up bridal style and tried to run, when M'gann picked Aqualad up and tried to fly her fastest away, and after Superboy had picked Robin up the same way Artemis was and tried to leap off several hundred feet into the air away from danger and towards safety.

After the beam had disappeared leaving nothing.

He knew he had hit them, but remains were not present.

_They ran away successfully.  
><em>

But he knew that his beam had worked and hit them, he just didn't know what it would do to them or _when._

* * *

><p>'<em>Team, status.'<br>_

_'HA his beam was so not asterous! Thing didn't even burn or leave a mark!'  
><em>

_'Superboy?'  
><em>

_'I feel fine.'  
><em>

_'KidFlash? Artemis?'  
><em>

_'We're alright.'  
><em>

_'Don't speak for the both of us!'  
><em>

_'You know blondie! I'm really…no-not...fee….ling aweso-'  
><em>

_'KF? Everything alright buddy?' _Robin was worried. If it didn't do any visual damage, what about on the inside?  
>KidFlash fell out of the link.<p>

'_He went unconscious!'_ M'gann gasped.

'G-GUYS somethings not right with Wally! Hes not waking up!'

_'Bioship is rounding us up, just sit tight, Artemis.'_ M'gann said.

_'Ok.'  
><em>  
>Artemis sat with Wally's head in her lap, patting his head slowly.<p>

"Wake up stupid..."


	2. Prof KellenY U SO MAD!

**Authors Note!**  
><strong>Hello all! :D<br>I was always hesitant to write down all my story ideas, I mean I thought that they were too dramatic…sadistic…I don't know, but a whole butt load of stories have been hitting the inside walls of my brain, dying to get out and be exposed. Alas I found the courage and did it.  
>But please be nice (;A;) I'm sure there are grammar errors and punctuation and other errors down there somewhere…I had that problem in my junior year of high school. They teacher reeeaally brought my spirits of going into creative writing down. ~ she said I had so many errors and grammars, but I'm in college now, freshman! :D<br>Anyways, I was very excited when I got a few reviews! It made me real happy I couldn't stop smiling when I was at the upstairs food court on campus this morning when I was checking everything w  
>I'm sure everyone thought I was insane<br>I had this plot idea when I was writing the other ideas and I wanted to do this one first. I don't know if it should appear to be 'deeper than it sounds' kind of story or something…. ._.  
>Oh well I'll just see where this leads to.<br>It's more of a go with the flow type of thing…but I will try and not to disappoint you all!  
>anyways I should stop blabbing now.<br>(/\o u o)/~~ toodaloo!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, just the Evil scientists and lackeys**_**….now read (o-o).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wally couldn't believe it. He was the fastest man…err boy…alive (well second fastest…or maybe third if you count grandpa jay….) and he couldn't out-run a freaking beam? Oh how he felt like he just disappointed his Uncle. He really wasn't worried at all about himself since he can heal whatever burns, scalds or mark the beam left quicker than the others. He looked to Artemis that was in his arms. Her face was all scrunched up as if in pain.<p>

"You alright?" he asked while running off towards where Robin and Superboy had flew…or rather leaped off to.

"Yea, I think." She said as she started flexing her hands, observing…looking for something wrong but never found anything.

"You think? How can you not be sure? It's either yes or no."

"I don't know! The damn beam hit us but nothing happened!" She scowled.

Wally suddenly felt tired, though he tried not to show it. He felt like throwing up.

'_Team, status.'  
><em>

Oh great, the whole mind talk thingy is going to give him a serious headache soon._  
><em>

_'HA his beam was so not asterous! Thing didn't even burn or leave a mark!' Robin cackled.  
><em>

_'Superboy?'  
><em>

_'I feel fine.'  
><em>

_'KidFlash? Artemis?'  
><em>

_'We're alright.' _ He answered quickly, panting hoping to end the link soon._  
><em>

_'Don't speak for the both of us!'  
><em>

_'You know blondie! I'm really…no-not...fee….ling aweso-' _he tried to say, but was too exhausted to finish. Is this how the others feel when they're tired? But why? He was sure that he ate a double coco fatty bar when he was running down those stairs earlier. So it's not his metabolism acting up._  
><em>

_'KF? Everything alright buddy?' _Robin asked, worried.

Wally noticed that he started going a bit slower than usual and soon enough his arms gave out and his legs turned to jello.

His arms gave out from under Artemis, dropping her as they both tumbled and fell on one another on the ground and everything around him went black.

"What gives jerk! I wasn't that heavy-and get off of me!" Artemis yelled at him as she squirmed her way out from under him. She noticed he didn't give a comeback. She turned to him. He wasn't moving. Artemis turned him onto his backside and checked if he was breathing. Gladly he was but it was slow and his heart was racing.

"Baywatch! Rise and shine!" she yelled into his ear. No response. "Wake up! You can sleep later!" she started shaking him by his shoulders. His head hung forward, nothing at all still. "Wally?" her eyes widened at the sudden realization- the beam.

_'G-GUYS, somethings not right with Wally! He's not waking up!' _Artemis said worryingly.

_'Bio-ship is rounding us up, just sit tight, Artemis.'_ M'gann said.

_'Ok'_

Artemis layed him back down, setting his head onto her lap. She started petting his head. "Wake up stupid…"

M'gann and Aqualad boarded the Bio-ship and she began piloting it towards where Artemis and Wally were. "If the Beam didn't do any physical damage to us, then what happened?"

Aqualad hope the words he was about to say wasn't true. "If something did not happen to us physically, then I assume something happened to us on the inside."

"On the inside? Like to our cells?" M'gann asked while looking down at her body.

"I'm not to entirely sure. Let us round the others up and discuss this with Batman back at the mountain." Gosh, he really didn't want to report back to Batman with one teammate down and saying that his partner as well was hit. He knew Batman was protective of Robin. _Very _protective. Speaking of Robin…

Aqualad reached up to his comm. link, since M'gann is probably exhausted from the mission and she needed her energy to fly the ship. "Aqualad to Robin"

"Robin here, we're okay. Though the ground isn't…"

Robin looked around at the now large crater that he and Superboy were now in the middle of.

"We got to have work on your landing Supes'." Robin said as he turned to Superboy, who was now folding his arms together and his face looks as if he's pouting.

"I'm working on that." he mumbled, turning away and started to look around. He spotted something off into the distance. He switched to his infrared vision and scanned around until he spotted 2 figures.

"Robin, I found Artemis and KidFlash" he told Robin, who was clearly was distracted by his minicomputer on his wrist.

"Hold on Supes, I'm going through the info I got from their lab. It looks like-"Robin was interrupted by Superboy as he was picked up and leaping towards Artemis and Wally.

They were several meters away from them, and so a leap or 2 and they would meet up with them.

"HEY- Superboy! A bit of a warning next time, please—and why do you have to carry me like I'm some damsel in distress?" Robin said, not appreciating being carried by, bridal-style.

"It's easier this way and plus, you fit perfectly." He said to the boy wonder with a straight face.

Robin blushed a bit at the last part. "So not feeling the aster." He pouted.

Kellen, a man nearing his 50's with long brown hair pulled back and a serious 5 o'clock shadow dressed in a white lab coat, marched back into his lab. He set the weapon on his work desk. "I can't believe the little mongrels-YOU, SECURITY VIDEO NOW. I want to see who it was that hacked our systems and retrieved my information." He yelled at the guard that was standing nearby. He nodded and went off to retrieve it and came back a moment later.

"Sir you might want to see this."

"Well THAT'S THE REASON I ASKED YOU FOR IT."

"It's not-just take a look" the man said as he popped the disc in the slot, and an image appearing on the big monitor. A picture popped up, it was a tiny green head smirking. Its head was bobbing side to side and its cackles could be heard through the speakers. More and more of the same animated image kept popping up, until it filled the entire screen, making a bigger sized image of the little head and the cackling and bobbing stopped. A cackle that was made up of a million of them was heard through the large speakers. Its smirk was even larger, turning into a grin. Then one loud cackle and the screen went blank.

"AAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH—he hacked the god damn security tapes!" he yelled as he threw a solid metal stool into the monitor, breaking it. "That little pest will pay." He vowed. No one ever messes with his property and gets away with it.

_No one._

* * *

><p><strong>Robin virus! (* ^ * ) *le gasp*<br>Sorry it isn't longer than the first one. I had a sort of panic/anxiety attack cause of Madre's accusations and yelling and my train of process crashed into blockade. ( . _. )**  
><strong>Please Review! Yes? It shows me that people out there are actually reading something I wrote and make me oh-so freaking happy :D~<strong>


	3. Batconvo

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! :D  
>Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate it! AND THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THIS TIME 8D. And I apologize if you guys have noticed some errors in the last chapter. When I read stories it really bothers me if a word is repeated or greatly misspelled or errors along those lines.<br>I should carefully proofread it. Sorry! Anyways, happy readings! ( o uo)/~~  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice, only the bad guys. CAUSE I LIKE 'EM BAD :F**_

* * *

><p>"Superboy, since Artemis and KF weren't THAT far off we could've just walked or ran the distance. Miss M can just pick us up on our way there." Robin said as he folded his arms together, complaining about the way he was being carried. The two were still in the air as they were talking.<p>

"This is faster" Superboy said as he was about to land.

"Yeah, but you leave craters every time you land. It's like leaving a trail for the bad guys back there to come follow us. Tell you what! Since you said that you were working on it, we can do it now." Robin said, smiling. At that, Superboy gave him a confused face. Now?

"I know what that face says, and yes, now." Robin looked down at the ground that was coming a bit closer to them now. "Supes, when you land do you not hold back a certain amount of pressure in your lover half of your body?" he asked the still confused clone. He shook his head, implying that he never thought of it. "Well, I want you to try. When you land, or as you're about to land, try and hold back some of the strength in your lower body. Kind of like when you see KF and i arm wrestle on our Friday nights in the mountain, but reversed. Instead of giving more strength in your muscles, try and hold it back. Loosen the muscles in your legs a bit."

"But-"

"Grounds coming up, try it now." Superboy did what Robin told him. He concentrated, trying to relax and loosen his muscles up a tiny bit. As the ground came closer, he braced for impact. As he landed on the ground, he noticed that he still created a crater. He scowled a bit at that.

"It didn't work."

"Yes, it did. Look at the crater; it's not as deep as the previous one and it a bit smaller."

Superboy observed but didn't notice anything different, only the fact that he still created a crater.

"Now, do it again but hold loosen them up more." Superboy did as he was told, Leaping off into the air and repeating. Since Superboy was concentrating on the muscles in his legs, loosening them, relaxing them, he accidentally did it as he took off. Taking off with not all of your strength leaves you landing into something you thought for sure you were trying to avoid. The two hit some tree tops, leaves and twigs and small branches hitting their faces and during that he had accidentally lost his grip on Robin. Robin reacted quickly, grabbing his grappling gun and shooting it towards a thick branch. He swung and landed on the branch skillfully. Superboy relaxed as he saw the boy wonder safe, but landed on a tree branch from not paying attention.

"Hey, at lea-"a loud snap interrupted his sentence and he saw Superboy crash to the ground.

"Well…you didn't make a crater this time." He told the clone. Superboy got up and patted the pieces of wood and leaves and whatnot off of him.

"I crashed into the trees and broke the branch off." He stated as he picked the broken branch and showing it to the boy as if he was saying 'SEE? Look.'

"Yeah, _one _branch, look up where we were a minute ago." He pointed up. Superboy turned around and took notice that he didn't at all break anything as he was falling. The boy was right. The only thing he broke was the branch in his hand. He turned to the boy and smiled.

"Now come on, Artemis and KF are just up ahead." Robin said and with that, jumped and swung off from branch to branch with slightest ease. He was obviously going ahead, avoiding being held by Superboy and his super leaps. The clone just nodded and started running off, catching up to the boy.

* * *

><p>"There they are!" M'gann said. She then landed her bio-ship into the opening are not too far off from the two. Artemis looked up when she saw a huge shadow that casted on them from the sky.<p>

"It was about time." Artemis lowered her head and looked at Wally, who was now unconscious or in deep sleep…she couldn't tell. He just wasn't waking up to her many wake-up tactics.

"Artemis!" she looked up and saw M'gann flying towards her. "Oh my goodness, what happened? All I heard was him saying he didn't feel too well and then he just fell out of our link." M'gann said as she kneeled down beside Artemis and Wally.

"I don't know, after Aqualad had asked us about our status, he answered for the both of us, I yelled at him saying I could say it myself but he started going slower and slower and then the both of us fell and…well…here we are." She looked back down at him.

"We need to take him back to Mountain Justice and get him medical assistance now." Aqualad said. He then reached up to his comm. link to contact Robin when all of a sudden Superboy landed right next to him…and rather perfectly too. It had made him startle himself.

"Superboy? How-"

"Practice, Robin made me do it while we were catching up to you guys back there." He smiled at his successful land. It even made Aqualad jump.

"You whelmed Aqualad?" Robin said as he suddenly appear next to Aqualad, grinning.

"You guys are going to give me a heart attack one day, especially you, Robin" he said.

"Anyways, what happened?" Robin asked as he looked down at his best friend, worried.

"We'll fill you two in later, but now we need to get him back at Mountain Justice." Artemis said. They nodded and boarded the bio-ship, while Artemis fills them in during the ride back.

* * *

><p>As soon as the team got back, they put Wally in the medical room and went to meet up with Batman, who Robin had contacted earlier during the flight back. The Flash was there also with him, worried and mad. This wasn't going to turn out so well.<p>

When the team, excluding KidFlash, lined up in front of the two mentors Batman glared at them.

"What. Happened." At that, Flash glared also.

Being the leader, Aqualad spoke up. "The team successfully got what was needed to complete the mission, but someone in the building had trip the alarm. We met up, and got out successfully, thanks to Robin for pulling up the blueprint of the place. Guards then started to pursue us. When we got out a man, most likely the one, who created the weapon, fired it at us. As we had tried to dodge it, the beam that it shot out expanded. We all took a hit from it but we saw no physical damage to ourselves. As we were reporting in on our status, KidFlash went unconscious as he was running to meet up with Superboy and Robin. Artemis was with him at that time and she explained what had happened."

Batman and Flash turned to Artemis, who then explained her side of the story. Batman stared.

"You said you were all hit." Batman said. The team nodded and Batman glanced at Robin for a few seconds, examining him. Robin noticed it and glared back. They were having a Bat-conversation which always led the others to being confused and lost. Robin finally spoke up.

"When I hacked into their systems, there weren't any bugs of any kind that made the alarm trip, so it wasn't me. I looked over their information and Batman, you were right. They were making a weapon especially for meta-humans. But when I looked over their information it had quite a few mistakes. A lot of them actually. I was surprised when the thing didn't blow up in professor i-have-a-stick-up-my-butt's face. It looks like someone had a novice make it." Robin said.

Batman nodded at him. "I'll look over the information later, but now I want you to head to the medical bay now. I need to run some tests on all of you. If you said it had no physical damage, then it has to have affected your insides. Come" at that he turned around and headed towards the room. Flash had already sped off as soon as they were finished and went to check up on his nephew.

Batman reached at his comm. link. "Batman to Superman."

"Superman here, what?"

"Come to Mnt. Justice now. I'll fill you in later." Batman cut of the connection.

* * *

><p>When Flash entered the room, he spotted his precious nephew lying on the bed hooked up to some monitors. Everything seemed to be okay. It looked as if he was just sleeping. His face started to worry. He didn't ever think he would see him lying in another hospital bed ever again since that fateful day two years ago. Wally is such a bright and wonderful kid, gifted at science since birth. Always so cheerful, it bothered him so much to see a kid such as that lying there in the bed, unconscious. Some mumbling noises snapped him out of his thoughts. Wally was starting to wake up.<p>

"Kid…" Barry started as Wally was getting up. "Take it easy."

"…nnnnnnrrrghhhh…Wha-what happened? Uncle B? What are you doi-wait are we back at Mnt. Justice? And where is everybody—why am I in a bed hooked up to monitors?Did something happen to me?" suddenly Wally was out of breath and had a head rush. He tried to bring his hand up to hold his head, which was now aching (he knew he was going to get a headache sooner or later) but an I.V. was attached to it. He shuddered just looking at it. He never liked needles. They always stuck inside him since he healed very fast.

"Wally! Take it easy!" Barry was holding him, trying to lay him back down, though he refused to lye back down. Barry just then realized that Wally didn't say all the things he said in one breath, like he usually did. And when he did, he never ran out of breath. He heard the heart monitor started to race. "Calm down Wally, deep breaths."

Wally looked up and did so. He took deep breaths, in and out, in and out. His head started to feel a bit better.

"Now, tell me what exactly happened."

Wally began to explain what happened, from the beam hitting him to his sudden fainting.

"I-I don't know what happened Uncle B." Wally said dolefully. He looked down at his hands. Barry stared at him. "Wally, watch and do what I do."

Wally looked up and saw that he was vibrating his hand at a very fast rate, something very simple. Wally got his other free hand out and did as he was told. He concentrated and tried to vibrate his hand like his mentor but failed to do so. He tried again, making his hand shake but not vibrating at the pace Barry was. He was starting to get frustrated, why couldn't he do it? It was simple! Frustrated, he took the I.V. out and hopped out of his bed. And tried to run around the room but only ran at a slow pace, a very slow pace…a normal pace. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no._ It couldn't have happen. No way. He kept running around till he was too tired to. Barry walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Wally looked up to him.

"My speed…it's…gone." He said with a horribly sad face. It was then that the team, including Batman and now Superman, came in to see Wally across the room, upset.

"It's…gone…" he repeated. He looked down, shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I'll have to end it with a cliff hanger (as much as I really hate them)<br>I have College algebra due Friday and we have to solve a particular problem to see which questions we do, then solve all of those. Then I have to do 3 sketches for art and have to do a huge painting on our inspired line use from an artist piece of art.  
>It's 11:31 pm and I have not done anything. DX<br>Anyways…review please! :D it makes me happier and really encourages me to write more and faster.  
>And you want these chapters up faster, no? :O<strong>


	4. Bouncyballs are dangerous than you think

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update ; w ; College Algebra and 2 art projects got in the way D:  
>Then I got distracted by Meme base…that site is so damn addicting. ._.<br>Anyways, I'm trying a new format. I asked one of my Best Friends to proofread, or beta read, it. She said needed to indent (it bugs her XD ) So let me know if it's easier for you to read in this format :3  
>Happy Readings!<em>**

_ "It's…gone…"_

The team, including Batman as well as Superman and Red tornado walked in. Robin saw Wally's distraught face as well as Barry's distraught face and deep anger at who had done this to him. Everyone looked confused, except for Batman, who had his suspicions on what was going on. Robin came forward and asked him.

"KF, what's gone?" Robin asked putting his hand on his shoulder.  
>Wally was at a loss of words. He was deeply upset…angry…torn that something that he truly loved was taken away from him. 'It was that damn beam,' Wally thought to himself, 'That stupid beam that seemed to do nothing, but obviously did something.'<p>

"KF!" Wally snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see the boy wonder, his best friend call to him. He saw that the team as well as Batman and Superman in the medical bay.

"KF, what exactly is gone…?" Robin had in mind of what it was but didn't want to say until he was sure.

"M-my…speed…it's…gone…" Wally managed to get through his lips. Everyone seemed shock, except for Batman, Flash and Robin, they suspected it. Red Tornado seemed as usual. Wally clenched his fist together. He was so angry.  
>"DAMMIT, THAT BEAM THAT THAT STUPID GUY SHOT AT US TOOK MY SPEED AWAY…my speed." Wally blinked away his tears.<p>

"Would someone like to tell me what exactly is going on?" Superman announced. The team turned to him, Superboy as the one to answer.

"To paraphrase it, we got in, got information; alarm mysteriously went off, got out, evil scientist shot us with the weapon we had the information on, ran away, and met up with an unconscious KidFlash in Artemis's lap." Superboy reported to Superman as he stared at him. Superman avoided eye contact and looked elsewhere.

"So you're telling me that the beam that was shot at all of you took away KidFlash's speed and will soon enough take away the rest of yours?"

_Theirs._

They hadn't thought about their powers, only what was at hand.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet. The weapon is a prototype, it has mistakes." Batman said.

"So you're saying that it's a possibility that his powers aren't gone for good, just momentarily?" Flash asked.

Batman nodded. "I'll know for sure after I take a couple of blood samples and run some tests."

Flash nodded. He then looked down at Wally, patted him on the back of his shoulders and smiled at him when he looked up.

"It's going to be alright, kid." Wally smiled half-heartedly, still feeling that part of him missing.

"I also contacted your mentors as well; they should be here any minute. We can't have something happen to any of you while you train and use your powers, so they will supervise, Superman you will supervise Superboy. Black Canary is out on a mission but even if she isn't, she isn't as powerful as a Kryptonian." Batman announced as he walked towards a drawer filled with syringes.

Superboy couldn't tell if he should be happy out of his mind or scared, probably both.

Superman on the other hand was at a loss for words and he clearly couldn't get out of this one. It wasn't that he hated the boy; he just didn't know how to treat him. Sure he had his Ma and Pa that raised him, but he had several obstacles, with all the kryptonite effected people and such, and he really hadn't a focused on the parenting part, just the save-his-town-from-Lex Luthor-and-maybe-the-world-and-all-of-his-precious-friends-as-well-as-his-family-all-while-finishing-high-school-and-college-and-trying-to-get-a-girl-he-liked-to-like-him part. Oh and don't forget the new-powers-kept-popping-up-every-now-and-then-and-he-had-to-learn-to-control-them part too. But with his friends and most of all, his Ma and Pa, he couldn't have done it by himself. Superman frowned. He had his Ma and Pa and Pete, Chloe and most of all, Lois. They all kept him sane** [1]. **Superboy on the other had only has his friends, but nobody to really understand him. Superman pondered on this.

Superboy caught his frown. 'He's upset. The thought of him being near me makes him upset.' And at that, Superboy's face saddened and his heart ached for love.

"Wait, if the beam affects meta-humans then shouldn't Artemis and I be okay?" Robin asked Batman.

"As is said before Robin the weapon is a prototype, prone to have errors in it. When fired at someone, that person can suffer from unknown side effects cause by the beam. I don't want to take any chances." Artemis and Robin looked at each other, nodded and sat at open beds.

After Batman finished gathering all the blood, he began working. The others glanced at each other and exited out of the room to let him work. "Robin, you will stay here with me." Batman ordered before they all left. After the door locked, Batman took his cowl off and turned towards his protégé. Robin took his domino eye piece off.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bruce asked his ward.

"Yes, I'm okay…for now anyways. When I was hacking into their system, I made sure there were no bugs or any of that sort that could trip the alarms. Someone else tripped them and I'm sure nobody on our team tripped them." Dick said. "And Bruce, someone else was in the systems other than me."

"Did you make sure you weren't traced?" Bruce asked.

"Yea, I did. I hacked their account and tried to get their information, but it was from some internet café in Star city. So that could've belonged to anyone." Dick said.

"We'll talk about this more later on, right now I need to work on the blood samples." Bruce said as he pulled his cowl back on and unlocked the door of the medical bay.

"What do you want me to do?" Dick asked as he put his domino eye piece back on.

"Occupy yourself with something." With that, he turned towards the equipment and started working.

Robin decided to stretch and do his usual gymnastic stunts he did whenever he got bored. He started doing yoga poses like the Eight Angled pose, the One legged King Pigeon, Backbend, Shoulder stand, Headstand Lotus pose, One Legged Crane pose and a lot of others that would make others cringe at the boy wonders sight. He then got into a spinal twist, then to a cobra pose. He then got his legs and slowly brought them up close to where his toes could easily touch the top of his head. He then got onto his hands and started to walk around on them, still keeping his position.

Batman saw his ward's reflection on the screen and cringed, but smiled. Of course he knew some tricks and moves himself but not as advanced as Robin. He was after all raised in a Circus. He then saw a ball with the flashes symbol on it. It was pretty big. He threw the ball towards Robin, and he successfully caught sight of it and caught it. Robin got up and looked at it. Then looked at Batman.

"If you're bored, try doing all of your poses and moves on that." Batman said, not looking at him.

Robin stared at the ball. It was about 2/3 of his arm length if he held it in both hands. He remembered doing something similar to this when he was with Hailey circus but didn't do very good at it, so he stopped practicing it. He tossed the ball in his hands, then put it onto the floor and tried balancing on it, which resulted in him falling onto the floor flat on his face. "gahh…." He let out, holding his nose. That didn't feel very asterous.

Batman let out a huff. "Don't hurt yourself." He said as he began typing on the computer.

Robin gave him a look. '_Oh it's on.' _ He thought to himself.

The others soon went off on their own, a worried M'gann in the kitchen, a frustrated and sad Superboy in the training room, a mix of emotions from Artemis on the couch as she polished her arrows, a scared, sad, angered Wally in his room with his mentor, and a stressed out Aqualad down in the saltwater pool area. Superman was at the side, supervising Superboy's training. The air between them was tense. Superman closed his eyes. 'Here goes nothing.' Superman thought to himself. He opened his eyes and stepped forward.

"Mind if I be your training partner?"

Super boy froze, his eyes widened. 'Wait-did he really just say that?' he thought to himself panicky. "Uhh, I-I'm fine with it." He stuttered. He looked up and noticed he made eye contact with him. He looked down quickly. He could feel his face starting to flush.  
>They both got into fighting position. The computer announced their opponents.<p>

_"BEGIN" _the computer announced. The floor glowed.

Superman and Superboy both ran at each other, raising their fists.

**_A/N: Robin doesn't like bouncy balls. Every time he gets on them he tries to balance but he ends up falling numerous times. He would deal with tightropes over bouncy balls any day.  
>Next few chapters would be centered on each team member, with Superboy and Superman next.<br>Until next time! :))_  
><em>**and in case the new formatting thing doesn't work, can someone tell me how to indent and stuff? D: please and thank you!<br>EDIT: DX sorry guys, im trying to make it a bit easier of you to read it. bear with me! D:  
><em>**

**[1] I used Smallville as superman's (let's just pretend that the Superboy in that series never existed) background. XD Yay for Smallville! :3**

**_Review please! :D it makes me happy._**


	5. Why didn't you carry him on your back?

**A/N****: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ;A;  
>I am too caught up with college work, and since I have 2 art classes I usually have to drawpaint my pieces every day, though surprisingly I'm doing my Algebra homework early and on time. That never happened in high school. So I could barely have time to start up on chapter 5. :( forgive me!  
>Anyways, enjoy! :D<br>Let the Superman and boy bond~  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did more episodes would be out along time ago.**_

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_They both got into fighting position. The computer announced their opponents.  
>"BEGIN" the computer announced. The floor glowed.<br>Superman and Superboy both ran at each other, raising their fists.__"_  
><strong><br>**Both of the Kryptonians fists impacted each other, which made the ground shake a bit. Superman noticed that the younger one seemed to flinch a bit upon the impact. Superboy still being young had not developed his full strength yet. Superman of course was the same when he was his age, strong yet not his strongest, being Kryptonian in all.

Superboy had to admit, Superman is strong. He won't admit it aloud though, fearing he would be rejected for being weak. He did flinch a bit, but he hoped that the man didn't notice it.

The two began grappling each other and tried to push one another back. The two seemed to be fairly equal at this point. Superboy, upon remembering his training with Black Canary, threw a punch at Superman, who successfully dodged it, and quickly crouched down swinging his leg around to trip the man. Superman saw and jumped up, only to have realized he began to float up in the air. Damn, it's just so natural to him that he couldn't help it.

"Uh, sorry about tha-"Superman started to say but was interrupted by an incoming boy of steel. Distracted, the impact had seemed to almost knock him to the ground. Superman gained his balance, whereas Superboy was heading towards the ground. Remembering, Superboy relaxed his body and landed rather perfectly. Boy was he thankful for the boy wonder, if he had landed like he had usually done then there would be one awfully angry bat in his hair. He would have to remember to go find and thank him later. Superboy turned around on his heels and faced towards Superman, who was now smiling. Confused, he asked why.

"You successfully landed without making a crater, good job." Superman complemented, smiling again.

This made Superboy blink in surprised and blush. "Uh-i-ah robin…..helped me while he was in my arms so I wouldn't leave a trail of craters for the 'lackeys' _(as Wally named them)_ to find us during our mission. It was when we were catching up to Artemis and Wally." Superboy managed to say.

Superman was a bit impressed that the boy had managed to suppressed his stren—wait what? Superman's eyebrow lifted a tad bit. "Wait—Robin was in your arms?"

Superboy didn't know what was wrong with it. "Yes, he was. It was faster than just walking there at the pace we were going and he fitted in them perfectly."

"You didn't exactly told him that, did you and couldn't' you have just ran there instead of…jumping…there?"

"I did tell him that and we were running."

Superman imagined the look on Robin's face. Irritated and blushed. Poor Robin, if he was ever in a position for someone to carry him, it was always in their arms and not on their back. He would always get irritated about it. He did ask Batman about a jet-pack backpack of some sort though but the two ended up having another bat-convo so he was lost at that point."I mean with your super-speed." Superman continued.

"…super-speed…I don't have that ability…at least not yet I think."

"You are 16 aren't you?"

"16 years physiologically, 16 weeks literally, I would be…what, about 4 months old?"

"Hmm, I had super-speed when I was 16, so you should have it as well."

Superboy looked down. The thought of being defected and rejection came through his mind. He saddened at that. "Not only I can't fly, I don't have super-speed as well. I am…incomplete…defected?"

Superman noticed the saddened look at his face. _'Crap, I made him sad.' _The man of steel floated towards the boy and landed next to him, putting his arm on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with you. You're complete, and not at all…defected. Why would you even think that?"

"I am a clone of you; therefore I am to have all of your abilities. I clearly don't at all…so I'm incomplete."

Superman shook his head. "No Superboy, you're not. When I was your age, I couldn't at all fly. To be honest I was afraid of heights, and at a certain point in my 16th year I gained the ability of super-speed. I could always run a bit faster than the other kids when I was a lot younger but it developed fully later on. I was always aware of my super-speed…my abilities…but I was always afraid of what others might have thought of me so I kept it as a secret _(or more like ma and pa made him keep it a secret)_. Throughout my years in Smallville, I came to accept my abilities and soon myself. To put it this way, you're still growing, Superboy." Superman said as he looked down at the boy, smiling.

Superboy looked up. Did Superman just…comfort him? Superboy all of a sudden felt a bit happy. He smiled.

"And Superboy, I apologize for acting the way I was when we first met until now. I was not at all prepared in becoming a father, much less think about being one. You just caught me off-guard and again I'm sorry. I'm tired of running away from everything. Reminds me too much of my young years where I was always afraid of my destiny and as a result I would make excuses and run away, literally. Superboy what I'm asking is that, would you allow me to be your father…do you want to be my son?"

Superboy now is totally amazed, surprised, shocked, but most of all, happy. The smile on his face grew even more and unable to contain the happiness, he hugged Superman—no—his father.

Superman saw the smile on his face and knew the answer and before he could even speak, he was all of a sudden being hugged tightly, as if the boy was afraid of letting go. Superman had this feeling inside him, a feeling he couldn't explain, although he was sure it was the best feeling he had felt in a long time.

After the boy had let go of his now father, he realizes that the training simulation was still going on.  
>"Uhm, the training simulation…"<p>

Superman had totally forgotten about that. He was too focused on comforting the boy. "Cancel Simulation." He announced

"_Simulation, cancelled. Based on readings, Superboy won."_

"I won, how?" Superboy was puzzled.

"The computer has a scanner, which also scans our nervous systems as well. Not only do you have to be physically prepared for a mission, you must also be mentally. I guess it was when you caught me off guard while I was in the air and almost knocked me to the ground. I kind of got distracted so I assume I lost at that point. In the meantime-"Superman then noticed the boy's face a bit scrunched up, and cocked to one side, like what he would always do when his super-hearing was in use. He then noticed the sound as well, it was a gurgling sound. No, more like something- or rather someone was drowning.

Superboy's face was plastered with worry. He knew who was down in the Saltwater pool area that was located underneath the mountain.  
>"Aqualad!" he said aloud as he ran towards the door and towards the pool.<p>

Superman knew who it was the noise came from as well. Then noticing Superboy leaving, he soon flew after him.

Superboy almost ran into Robin as he turned the hallway.

"Aqualad he-"Robin managed to say before he saw the look on his face. "You know, of course, super-hearing. Come on and Aquaman should be with him so he should be safe now." The two young heroes nodded at each other and ran to Aqualad.

Superman noticed Batman still working on the computer.  
>"Aren't you at all worried about Aqualad?"<p>

"He's fine. There is a reason why Aquaman is looking over him. Robin will bring him back here so I can take a look at him."

He did have a point. Well, being Batman he always had a freaking point.

"Anyways congratulations, _daddy_." Batman said with a hint of amusement.

Superman glared at him. "You were spying on us weren't you?"

Batman smirked, although Superman couldn't see it.

**A/N:**** Well, I hope this is good . sincerely sorry about my long absence. I'll try and not let that happen again.  
>BTW the fair in my town is here. I just hope it doesn't rain tomorrow so I can go. I need to relieve some stress. (Though there was paint war on campus today, but I couldn't go) pray it won't rain at all tomorrow D:<strong>

_**Nighty~**_


	6. Why isn't there any burnt cookies?

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story so far. So in the next few chapter there is going to be a bit of some bonding…**_**'fluff'**_** as how I would put it into your terms XD  
>BTW—I went to the fair yesterday even though it rained on us, but it stopped after a bit. Our butts got wet from the seats since it was wet after all XD but I think I rode on every adult ride there. O-e my BFF kept dragging me everywhere xD but I had loads of fun and almost lost my voice and I have the sniffles T^T<br>**_**FudoTwin17- ha-ha, no spoilers but the story involves all characters equally. Robin will have his spotlight later on. I need to stop changing the damn characters thing can't make up my mind. XD hopefully it'll just be Robin only. **_

**So Artemis and Green Arrow are next up~ :)**

* * *

><p>Artemis couldn't describe her emotions at the moment. She had dealt with a lot on the mission a couple of hours ago. Too many things happened she couldn't stop thinking about it all, especially when Wally wouldn't move whatsoever to her constant attempts to wake him up. To calm her nerves, she would usually do something like polish her arrows and sharpen them; though this time she was in too deep of a thought she hadn't notice she accidentally sharpened one side too much and it seemed to curve. As she flipped the arrow to the other to even out her accidental mistake, she could feel the ground shake beneath her, thanks to the random earth tremor, the arrow slid in the mid second as she was turning it and it cut her palm, earning her a flinch.<p>

Green Arrow was off to the side getting bored. Batman had called them in and now he has to basically babysit his mentee for any possible side effect. He yawned and suddenly felt the ground shake a bit underneath his feet. He then noticed the blood that was now streaming down his mentee's arm. "What the-don't just stare at it!" Green Arrow exclaimed. He got up and pulled her arm and headed towards the Kitchen area where the sink was located. He turned the water on and put her hand under It. Artemis flinched as the water ran over the cut.

As her hand was under the running water, she wondered where M'gann was. She had seen her in the kitchen a while earlier with her uncle, so it must've been that they had wanted a bit of alone time. Artemis knew that M'gann felt that she failed her teammates, being unable to protect them from the beam and unable to get the bio-ship to them earlier on time. It wasn't her fault—no it was actually everyone's fault. They failed to notice the guy with the beam and if they had noticed earlier, they would've taken him out beforehand. Artemis felt such an amount of guilt. She was taught to always never let your guard down, EVER, no matter the situation that's at hand and now because of that, Wally is now powerless.  
>"It's all my fault." She said.<p>

Green Arrow turned off the water and took her back to the couch with a first aid kit with him. "What, your cut or the whole weapon-shot-at-us-and-we-don't-know-what-the-hell –its-gonna-do-to-us-yet part?" he answered her as he was disinfecting the wound. He heard a silence and looked up and saw Artemis glaring at him. "Oh…uh sorry, bad choice of words."

Artemis sighed. "The mission, I mean if only I was more aware of my background and not let my guard down and reacted faster, we wouldn't have been hit by the damn beam Wally…"

"This is NOT your fault. More or less, it's both of ours in the end. Your team wasn't on your guard and let it down and for us; we didn't prepare you well enough. We didn't even think that the weapon would be built so fast to a point where firing it was possible. We had heard that it was still in the mid-process of being built, which is why we sent you there to investigate. We had our facts wrong and it led you all in danger." He said as he began dressing the wound.

Artemis was silent. She didn't know how to respond to that. She hated the feeling that she was weak, fragile, just because she was only human. Yeah Robin is human as well but he has all kinds of armor and padding and protection underneath his suit and to add to that he was such an amazing acrobat. She knew acrobatics when she saw them, she was taught when she was young and her reflexes were almost on par with Robin, and he was definitely very advanced at it. He makes it look so natural, flying almost, and her? Well of course she knew combat moves that were definitely not at beginners levels, much thanks to her father's harsh training and her archery was remarkable, though never well enough as Red Arrow. She had a feeling if Green Arrow had a chance to take Red Arrow back, he wouldn't hesitate. Artemis then felt a hand under her chin that made her look at Green Arrow's way. She noticed that his mask was off. Hers were of course off as soon as she left the medical bay. Green Arrow's, who was now Ollie, face softened.

"Do not let this burden you. It is not all your fault. Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Wally, and M'gann all feel the exact same way as you are right now." Ollie said to his 'niece'.

Artemis was speechless. She wanted to cry but chose to hold it till she was alone. She didn't want to appear weak because of her crying. Sometimes, she wishes that Ollie would be her father, or acts like father to her. Things like this, she was insanely jealous of Roy. He has a father but doesn't even bother to spend time with him. If only he could take her as his daughter, but then what would happen with her mother? She couldn't just leave her, she just couldn't. Not after all the things that they both went through. Her mother was there for her, and now it's time for her to be there for her mother.

"I'm sorry if you had to say all of that mushy stuff…" she said as she blushed a little and looking away.

"Neh, I am your _uncle_ after all." He said grinning. "Now what do you say-"he began but noticed that Superboy ran out to the hallway and Superman flying after him. He hoped that earth shake from earlier wasn't because of the two supers that fighting. He wondered what happened that made Superboy run out like that. Ollie then heard a conversation between Robin and Superboy then more running off. The only words that he heard were something about Aqualad. "Crap not him too." He said as he got up. He then noticed that Artemis was already running off towards their direction, but stopped and turned to him.

"Thanks, for what you said a while ago. I had too many emotions going on in me, but you helped." she said and smiled, then ran off again.

Ollie smiled at that. He then put his mask back on and went off towards where she went only to see that Superman and Batman in the Medical bay.

"Guess there's no point in going after them if Arthur is with them, and what happened? Same thing happened to Aqualad as to Kidflash?" Green Arrow said as he walked in.

The two turned to him and nodded.

"Robin is going to bring him up here so I can take a quick look at him." Batman said. He then noticed that a bit of blood was on his hand. "What happened." He said as he gestured to the spots.

Green Arrow glanced down at his hand and saw some dried blood. "Oh, it was from when Artemis cut her hand while sharpening her arrows. There was this small earth tremor that caused it. I wonder what caused it." He said while glaring towards Superman.

Superman realized that it was during the beginning of him and Superboy's training simulation that caused the earth tremor. "Oh….well that was when Superboy and I were sparring, I'm really sorry about her hand."

"It's fine, so you and him, everything smooth between you two?"

Superman smiled. "Yea, everything is fine now."

"About time you got that stick out of your butt." Green Arrow mumbled, forgetting about the kryptonian's super-hearing.

"What do you mean by that?" Superman asked confusingly.

"Oh! Uh nothing! So who won the spar?"

"He did."

Wait, superman lost…to a younger version of himself? How can that happen? "How?"

"I uh got distracted, too deep in my thoughts." He admitted.

That earned a glare from Batman. Oh- he is so going to get a lecture from him later about how you are always supposed to be focused and how he was setting a bad example for the kids and blah, blah, blah. He would usually zone out a bit during this.

"J'onn, you can come out now." Batman said.

Green Arrow and Superman wore confused looks on their faces. Suddenly J'onn came out from the corner of the room, becoming visible again and appears next to Green Arrow, which made him jump.

"I apologize if I startled you." J'onn said.

"It's fine, slowly getting used to it with the help from Bats and boy wonder." He said holding his fast beating heart.

"Not my fault if you get scared easily." Batman said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Sorry if Artemis and G.A. are OOC…I don't really know too much about them, though I'm looking up info on them :) Artemis is Half Vietnamese! Just like me xD. It gives me some ideas for incoming chapters :)**

**M'gann and J'onn are next! Till then~**


	7. Have Pride!

**A/N:**** Hey! :) Sorry if updates are going a little slow. Just been busy, busy, busy…and lazy….xD  
>Anyways here is some Martian bonding :3 after them will be some more Robin since some want to see that, Wally gets his turn and THEN Aqualad :D just thought I'd let you know that so some of you won't ask who is next or assume so and so is next :P<br>and if some of you have not noticed, M'gann has not yet said "Hello Megan!" yet…. o-o…..she just annoys me….i wonder that would happen if the character from the show she copied it from met her…CATASTROPHE! DX but since it IS her, so I'll try to have her say it…._.**

**I'll stop blabbing now.**

* * *

><p>M'gann stared at her cook book that Artemis had gotten her. She was really worried and had such an amount of guilt on her shoulders. Maybe she should make something hard, that way she could distract herself, yeah that sounds like a good idea. She looked up a recipe for white chocolate cheesecake, but remembered that Wally had eaten all of the white chocolate chips. "Maybe some butterscotch cookies, we have plenty of butterscotch chips." M'gann started to read the ingredients and started gathering all of them. She looked through the refrigerator and started to grab things with her telepath. "Eggs, flour, sugar, salt, milk, baking powder and soda…"<p>

"M'gann." A familiar voice said.

M'gann turned from the fridge to where she heard the voice from. It was her uncle.

"Uncle J'onn! Hello Megan! I forgot that you were here. Is there something that you want me to make for you?" She asks happily. She then noticed that the ingredients she got out had floated above her and back into their appropriate places. She looked at her uncle, confused.

"Uh, is there something the matter?" she asked.

"Come M'gann, we need to talk." He said.

M'gann went to her uncle and both went to the room where her bioship was. _"Guess those cookies will have to wait." _she thought to herself and walked off with her uncle.

In the room, M'gann and J'onn sat on the floor near her bioship in a meditating position. As they both closed their eyes and concentrated, they almost shared a telepathic link with each other, but were startled by the sudden shaking of the ground. M'gann opened her eyes and looked around to see what had caused it.

"That was Superman and Superboy in combat." J'onn said with his eyes still closed.

M'gann's eyes widened, she started to worry if Superboy had snapped and attacked Superman, but she knew he would never do something of the sort.

"Do not worry child, it is nothing you what think it is." He said.

M'gann looked around once again, let out a breath and began meditating again, linking up back with her uncle via telepathic link. She concentrated. After a bit, she then opened her eyes and saw peaceful scenery before her. It was of earths scenery though not mars, as the word peaceful does not exist due to the war going on between the White Martians and the Green Martians. Looking around, she could see the scenery consist of beautiful trees, soft green grass with a stunning view of large mountains. Near her was a large lake with a waterfall that had crystal clear water, you could even see the pebbles and koi fish in the water very clearly. She turned to a large tree behind her and saw her uncle sitting beneath it, smiling. He patted the grass as a motion for her to come and sit with him. She floated and flew towards him and gracefully sat down in front of him.

"It's been quite some time since we both have done this isn't it, Uncle J'onn?" she said smiling. She looked around her and saw tiny flowers sitting beside her. She plucked them out and started to weave a flower crown. She remembered seeing it as a child when she watched TV.

"Yes it has been my child..." J'onn said. He examined M'gann making a flower crown. "M'gann, what has been eating at you? I can sense great stress and disappointment from you." he asked, worryingly. He knew she was still working on her emotions and sensitivity. He was glad that they weren't Azarathians, or else these emotions would be hazardous. He remembered hearing something about Azarathians having to control their emotions or fear of losing control of their powers if not. That or it was only one particular person, though he couldn't quite remember what the girl's name was.

M'gann had finished weaving the flower crown and sat there, still. She looked down at the ground.  
>"…nearing the end of our mission, when we had gotten out of the lab, the guy had shot the beam at us. I tried making a force field so it wouldn't harm us but…but it just blasted on through as if there wasn't one. I started grabbing random large objects that would help block it. Boulders, large tree trunks, wooden crates, ANYthing I could find around. It just kept coming." She looked up. "It went right through them! It didn't even break the objects I threw at them apart, just passed on through them as if it was tangible. They only broke to pieces because they hit the ground..." She looked down at her body. She raised her arms and hands up as if she was examining them. "Then it hit us."<p>

"It seems that it did more than just 'hit' all of you." J'onn said with his ever impassive expression.

At this, M'gann raised her head. "The beam did more than hit us; it went inside of us and throughout our entire body. It was as if I was watching it from some Sci-Fi movie." She could picture a body being engulfed in a beam, their body glowing and tingling from the inside out. That was how it exactly was that moment. She could feel a tingling sensation that could even be mistaken for getting the chills. "Because of me…everyone got hurt."

"It was not your fault, M'gann—"

"It was!" M'gann bolted straight up. "If only I had trained more, got more powerful, was stronger, had my super strength and Martian vision, anything! Above all I can't even become tangible!" tears started to well up in her eyes. "It was no wonder Mother never looked at me much. I couldn't even manage to fly when I was 3. My 12 other sisters could even fly at that age and what more had begun even lifting things already. I could barely do both…maybe the Martians were right. Someone like me was only a—"

"M'GANN!" J'onn exclaimed.

M'gann looked at him, surprised that he had raised his voice so suddenly. She saw her uncle got up fast, grabbed her hand and flew towards the lake area and in front of the waterfall. Both could see their reflection in the water. As he let go of her hand, she floated beside him. She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Despite the fact that both race of Martians are in war, there are those still striving in the middle, struggling to live together. Both White and Green Martians." He turned towards M'gann. "From the start, your parents loved each other both very much. They wanted to prove the fact that they could live in harmony. Our ancestors have done many great things together as one and for that I am proud to be who I am as of today." He changed his look to his Martian one. There he stood proudly with his head held up high. "I am proud to be a Martian. I am proud of whom I am today and I will continue to show my pride. If one may ask who I am, I will proudly announce as a Martian from Mars and not refer myself as any other. We should not separate ourselves because of our looks or because of what one ancestor did to the other." He turned to where they were before, by the tree, and lifted the flower weaved crown and paced it gently on her head. "M'gann you too should be proud of who you are and should not change that fact. The M'gann before me is not the real one. You have one of the most beautiful and one of the most purest soul I have met in my entire lifetime. Whenever you failed, you always thought up of something. You never gave up no matter the situation." He said. He stuck his hand out to her. "M'gann, embrace who you are. Be proud of who you are. If others do not think the same and think ill of us, change their minds with your pure soul."

M'gann levitated there. Her head faced down, looking at her reflection in the water. He was right. For as long as she could remember, she was not her true self, not all the way. She brought her hands up to her face and placed them over her eyes. Tears began to come out. Why? Why was her uncle the only one that wanted her to embrace her true self? The one who wants to see the REAL M'gann M'orzz and not the one she saw in her reflection. Why did her parents fail to see and realize this? Fail to see and realize that on the outside was not important, but what was on the inside that made the person who they are.

"M'gann—" he started, but saw what was before him. M'gann rapidly flew towards her uncle and held him in a tight hug. He smiled. The hug itself hadn't made him smile though, it was the fact that during her rapid movement, she embraced herself true self and finally revealed her true self. Her birth form now featured no hair on her head, except for the fact that it was pulled back into a pony tail. Her hair color was still auburn brown. Her green skin was no more. She now wore her pure, creamy white skin. As she held onto her uncle very tightly tears where streaming out. He hugged held her tightly as well. Tiny droplets of tears streamed down his face.

"M'gann, dear child I love you so much. I only want to see you truly happy. I Love you as if you were my own child." He said.

M'gann looked up at him crying. "Really, y-you mean that?" she said, sniffling.

J'onn smiled down at her, but then his face contorted. "I sense a great amount of fear." He focused a bit on where the large amount of fear was coming from. "It is time for us to end our telepathic link." He said.

M'gann nodded and soon disappeared. J'onn followed suit. Back in the real world M'gann's features were still the same green skinned, auburn brown haired girl.

"M'gann, when you start to lose your powers as well due to the beam, you will revert back to your true self." He stated.

"It's alright Uncle J'onn, it was time that I stopped lying about my real self. They're closest friends and they deserve to know the real Me." she said. She closed her eyes. Her green skin turned back to her original, white creamy color, her hair stayed the same though, she embraced her heritage now of course, but hey, she's a girl. You can't change tha—well maybe you CAN but let's not get into small details.

As they turned towards the door, she could sense what her uncle had sense earlier. _Fear_. She closed her eyes and focused on where it was. She tried to peek a little into whoevers mind it was so she could tell whose fear it was. She could hear gurgling, choking no—

"AQUALAD!" she exclaimed as she flew towards the door and headed towards the saltwater pool area beneath Mountain Justice.

"M'gann!" J'onn yelled. M'gann turned around to see her uncle behind her. He took her hand and turned tangible and both started to sink to the floor. Before she knew it, the two Martians were at the pool area to see Aquaman dragging in Aqualad's limp body. She saw him placed his hand on Aqualad's chest and began shocking him, to start his heart back up. In seconds, which felt like an eternity, Kal' coughed up a large amount of water, blood as well. M'gann looked at his appearance. His webbed fingers were gone, and his gills that were located on his neck had closed up. He had some gashes on his body, a bruise here or there.

Kal looked up to see M'gann, but saw that her appearance was different. Her green skin was no more, replaced with a creamy, white color. "M-M'gann, you seem d-different." He managed to cough out.

"I'll explain that later, but if I may ask, what happened here?" she asked Aquaman.

"I shall go and inform Batman, but I believe he already knows and is in fact sending Robin here now." J'onn said. He turned tangible and flew towards the ceiling from where they came from.

"I'll explain that when everyone is around. I don't want to say it more than once." He said.

M'gann nodded. She then could hear footsteps coming from afar.

J'onn quickly came to where Batman was, still working on the results. He saw Superman come in and afterwards, Green Arrow. He heard him mumble something about a stick being up Superman's butt and Superman explaining something about being distracted and lost to Superboy.

"J'onn, you can come out now." The Martian wondered how on earth Batman could tell if he was there or not. Superman surely hadn't notice, so how could he? Honestly, to him Batman got even more and more incredible. He took the moment to step out from the corner of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** hey! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I mean I don't like M'gann that much but writing (or typing) this was pretty fun and enjoyable.  
>I don't know M'gann's past that much, I searched but I got tired of searching so I made stuff up for her, I mean it's my fanfiction right? :) and as for her talk with J'onn, I made it so that time flows a bit more slowly in there than the outside world.<br>Our favorite Bird will be up next again! :)**


	8. who puts a button for that?

**A/N:****  
>:D<br>soooooooooo, good so far? Yes? owo  
>I don't have much to say right now XD but that's good right? More story for you :)<br>So here is some Bat family Bonding (I was about to say bondage but that would sound totally wrong ._.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Thump*<strong>_

Batman glanced from his work to the reflection of his ward on the computer screen. He saw Robin lying flat on the floor, face up.

'So not asterous, so not asterous, absolutely SO NOT ASTEROUS.' Thought Robin. 'I mean for Christ sakes! I was born and raised in a circus family, so why can't I do something an elephant can easily do?' thinking this only ticked him off more for not being able to even balance on the thing. He could do tightrope, balance beams, trapeze jumps basically almost anything that you could imagine at a circus. Just not balancing on a damn ball and do the poses and moves on it. He can't even remember why he had stopped practicing doing it. He tried to remember, search and dig through all of the memories he buried after he became robin with batman. He ended up giving himself a major migraine. He only saw some bits of memories: some fuzzy outlines of the tent, the ringmaster, all of his clown friends rehearsing, animal tamers, the bearded woman, and lastly, his mother and father. Flashes of different memories entered after the image of his parents and he could tell that he was on a set of very high stairs that they pull out when some of the performers got on large objects, and animals. The memories ended there. He tried to pry but nothing else popped up. A warm stream feeling was on his face. He brought his hand to his face, placing it under his nose. _Blood_. Maybe he pried a bit too much and his brain couldn't handle it, but it didn't seem right. He quickly wiped the blood away only to reveal more streaming out.

"Crap, crap, crap," 'wait- that was out loud' he thought. He slowly looked up slowly and saw Batman glaring at him. '_That's the daddy bats stare.' _ "Umm, simple nose bleed. From falling on my face a while ago." He hoped batman bought it, but since it's Batman—

"Bed. Now." He pointed towards the bed. Robin did as he was told and went over to the bed and sat there trying to stop the nose bleed. It just wouldn't stop. He knew he wasn't a free bleeder, so why couldn't the blood stop? He leaned back a bit so the blood could run back down (or up?) his nose. This only made him choke on the blood as he accidentally sniffed some up a bit making him choke on it. He could then feel the whole room, or rather the whole HQ tremor, making him fall backwards and off the bed. He landed on his right shoulder, avoiding hitting his head. He began to hack up the blood he accidentally sniffed up a second ago. The blood from his nose kept coming out. This didn't look pretty.

"Dick!" Batman exclaimed as he put the first aid down and ran to his ward.

"I'm fine, just sniffed up some blood while leaning back and fell after the tremor." He brought his hand to his nose but stopped when Batman gave him a towel.

Batman pulled his cowl down and looked worryingly at his ward. Robin put the towel to his lower half of his face. Bruce picked his ward up and brought him to a clean bed—one without blood on it.

Robin, who was too busy at the moment, didn't protest of the way he was picked up. After he was set down, he leaned forward—too fast. Everything got a bit woozy. He took his eyepiece back off and saw some spots of blood on it. He took one of his gloves off and brought his bare hand to his eyes. Flakes of dried blood came off. He looked up at Bruce, who was staring at him.

Bruce was angry. He balled his fists together. "Damn it." He muttered. Bruce remembered right after he took Dick in, he ran a FULL check-up. Meaning, everything he could possibly get from A-Z, he was tested for. Well…not RIGHT after, more like right after when Dick kept getting severe allergic reactions whenever he came in the kitchen. They checked every food possibly allergy at the time but nothing came up. It was then that he decided to do a complete check-up. It was then that he found out that Dick was allergic to Iron. He was glad that the things he used to make the bat gear and cave wasn't Iron, though the kitchen appliances were made of Iron. He had to special order all of the things that WERE made of Iron into something else. So long that it had very little to no trace of iron, he didn't care what it was made of. He heard it was some type of mad-made steel of some sort, adamantium. How he got his hands on it? He was Bruce Wayne, billionaire and Batman, the dark, freaking knight. Of course when he built Mount Justice he used that as well.

Bruce snapped out of his thoughts and reacted quickly to stop the nose bleed.

"Hold still for a moment" he said. He then pressed both sides of Dick's nose and towards his face. He leaned his head a bit forward since the boy was already leaning forward. "Now hold the exact parts of your nose like so."

Dick got one of his hands up and placed it where Bruce's was a moment ago. After about five or ten minutes had passed the bleeding had finally stopped, albeit the sight was a bit horrific. Blood splatters where all over the other bed and a bit of it where he was standing a while ago. Blood was on his uniform as well as his teeth and hands. He bet if he saw his face right now, his entire lower half of his face was covered in blood. He looked up at Bruce to see him getting out a bag of ice wrapped in a towel and handing it towards him. He placed it to his nose and kept his head leveled as it is. He glanced up to see Bruce taking the covers from the bed off and placing them in a black, garbage bag and chucked it into the cabinet below where he was working. He them got some paper towels and wiped up the bits of blood on the floor. Dick guessed that he didn't want anyone else to see the sight. If anyone did they'd lock Dick up in some room under surveillance somewhere. He of course too did not want anyone to worry over this; of course, it could all be just a simple nose bleed when he had fallen on his face earlier and from prying too far into his memoires. Though he can't explain what had caused the dried bits of blood in his eyes.

"Bruce," he said. When the man looked up, Dick gestured his hands in front of his costume indicating what he was to do with the stains on his uniform.

"There is a spare uniform in the batmobile, go and change in there. The windows are two way, you can see out, nobody can see in so don't worry." Bruce said, pulling his cowl back on, thus becoming Batman.

Dick nodded and put his eyepiece back on. Before he left, Batman said one more thing.

"If you don't others to see you then stay out of sight. Superman and Superboy are sparring, but be quiet; M'gann and J'onn are in another state of mind so they won't notice. Artemis and Green Arrow are in the Main room though so be aware, Artemis seems to have very keen hearing. As for the others, they're in the other direction you're headed so we won't have to worry about that. You probably don't want to alert the others and make them worry over you and one last thing,"

Dick turned around.

"Be careful."

Dick smiled at that and went off. As he stealthily went across the door to the training room, he heard some talking. 'It was about damn time they finally talked.' He then entered the main room to see Green Arrow holding Artemis's hand and wrapping it. It was a bit quiet so he had to be _**extra**_ careful. He knew Artemis had good hearing as well as Green Arrow facing this way. He hid to all possible shadows, leaping from dark corners and finally got out of the room undetected. The two had seemed to be in some deep conversation so they hadn't noticed. 'Just got my aster back,' He thought to himself. He smirked. 'Now to get pass the mind-reading Martians and change without them noticing.' He peeked his head from the door way and saw the two levitating above the ground in a meditating position. 'Seem to be very deep in there' he treaded carefully and went in the car via sunroof.

"Now where would he put the spare?" he pressed the button for the glove department. The door popped open and there laid his uniform spare in plastic. "Thanks Alfie" he said, grinning. He knew it was Alfred who suggested it to be there just in case, and the neat and clean packaging was clearly him. He took the spare out and started to change. He noticed his skin was a bit paler than usual, but not to a point where it's noticeable. He didn't look too careful, since Batman was waiting for him. He snapped his belt back on and folded his bloodied and stuffed it back into the plastic carefully. He placed it back in the glove department. He looked out the window and left quickly. On his way towards the medical he got a call from Batman.

"Head towards the Pool area, Aqualad seems to have lost his powers during a bit of training with Aquaman. Bring him back here."

"On it." Robin was worried. Aqualad was in the middle of training, and deep in the water! He just hoped that Aquaman didn't call any sharks or of the sort over. The pool was connected with the sea. As he went on, he almost ran into the boy of steel.  
>"Aqualad he-"Robin managed to say before he saw the look on his face. "You know, of course, super-hearing. Come on, Aquaman should be with him so he should be safe now." The two nodded and headed towards their friend.<p>

'You better be alright Aqualad'

"HEY! I didn't just hear what I think I head did i?" yelled a voice.

The two boys turned around and saw Artemis running towards them.

"Come on, we'll know when we get there, but he should be fine by now." Artemis nodded and ran along with them.

Superman went in the medical bay and noticed Batman still working on the computer.

"Aren't you at all worried about Aqualad?"

"He's fine. There is a reason why Aquaman is looking over him. Robin will bring him back here so I can take a look at him." Batman was glad that he cleaned everything.

The man of steel could spot very small details. If he saw the huge mess of blood, the man would order him to the Watchtower in space where he could be safe.

He needed to throw the man off.  
>"Anyways congratulations, <em>daddy<em>." Batman said with a hint of amusement.

Superman glared at him. "You were spying on us weren't you?"

Batman smirked at that. He is the damn Batman, number one in detective skills, well aside from Alfred. The man was just plain scary in finding out things, Batman had to admit that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** alrighty, hope ya like this. Apparently, the two Bats really don't want others to worry over them even if they got shot 95820334 times but are perfectly okay thanks to the bullet proof vest.**

**I am open up to new suggestions. Anything you might want to see just comment it along with your precious reviews Owo. I love reviews.**

**It's 3:12 A.M now. I need sleep.**

**Leave your Reviews! :D**


	9. He wishes he had teleportation

**A/N:**** Chapter nine here for you, and I'm glad everyone is liking this so far :D  
>I'm still open up for some suggestions too SOOOOOO…keep that in mind.<br>Please review! It just gives me more confidence in writing this!  
>Happy Readings!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pissed.<p>

That's all Wally felt at the moment. He was a bit sad, but overall just plain pissed.

Earlier, after batman had dismissed everyone, he and his uncle Barry went into his room. He needed to be alone at the moment, well alone with his uncle. He didn't like showing his sad, depressing side to his friends. He was the person in the group that cheered everyone up. If he were to be depressed and sad, he would worry if everyone else did as well.

Wally just sat on the edge of his bed, and hugged his knees close to his body. He felt…empty. Like someone had just ripped a huge part of his heart out, a part of who he finally was. What was he going to do now? Between school and his studies, yes he studies even though it's all easy to him; he really didn't want to be behind when he misses days due to missions, he had his duties as Kid Flash alongside with his uncle. He loved it so much. He loved how his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry saw potential in him, something that his parent's failed to see.

His parents. Oh god, now that he has no powers, then wouldn't he have to go back to them? His Aunt works in the afternoon and of course Barry works almost every hour. Being a police forensics and the Flash, he would be awfully busy, especially if Kid Flash isn't there to help him. By the time both would get home they would be beat tired and rested for the day. They'd have no time on their hands to spend time with him. Though for his parents they worked in the Morning. So by the time he would get home from school his dad would be there already. Ready to pick up where he last left off with the boy. His mom would get home eventually, and then be mad at him for not cleaning up after his father. After hours of…discipline, he would finally get started on his homework. By the time he got finished he finally got to sleep, and as soon as he was asleep he was out cold, which was why he would wake up late every morning and barely managing to get to class, only to fall asleep in there. Sometimes on weekends, he would go to his Aunt and Uncles house. He loved it there so much. They were so warm and caring, like real parents to him, unlike his own.

Wally thought to himself for a bit, and then an idea struck him, if his speed doesn't come back then he can just re-create the whole incident, can't he? All he has to do is gather up all the chemicals again and wait for a lightning strike the—

"Don't even think about it, Kid."

Wally looked up and saw Flash cross his arms and look at him rather dis-pleasingly.

"What do yo-"

"You want to re-create the whole incident again so you can get your speed again, don't you?" Flash said, giving him a good bat glare.

Wally stared rather surprisingly, but then looked down at the ground. "I know after the first incident it left me in a bit of a bad shape and I had to stay in the hospital for a few da-"

"A Few days? WALLY you were there for three months! And it was more than a bit of a bad shape, it left you in a coma! A COMA. Do you know that you could've risked your life doing something like that? Why on earth could you even consider doing something like that again?" Flash told him.

"Why? So I can go back to being Kid Flash again! I hate being…_normal._"

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"No! It's not a bad thing! It's just…I don't do _normal_. I never liked it back then and I _definitely_ don't want to do it again."

Flash took his cowl off and stared at his nephew. "Is being Kid Flash that important to you, kid?"

"…_Yes, _it is. It's just that..."

Barry didn't hear the last part of what he said; the boy had put his head down and crouched even more, forming a ball. He went over and squatted in front of him. He reached and grabbed his nephew's head and gently forced it up. "I didn't hear the last part, Wally. What was it again?" he said with a smile on his face.

"…..it's just that—" Wally started but was soon interrupted by a sudden shaking. It was hard enough to make him fall forwards and right into his uncle. He landed right on top of him, making his uncle '_ooff'_

_ "OOFF" _the scarlet speedster let out. He was so focused on his nephew so much he didn't realize the tremor, and before he knew it the boy fell on top of him. "Arrgh, I guess our Supeys are working things out, hopefully in a good way." He said. He looked up at his nephew who was not moving at all. "Kid?" no response. "Wal-"

Wally got to his hands and knees abruptly, to where the two was face to face.

Barry saw. His nephew, he was trembling, crying. He saw the always happy, joking face, all scrunched up, tears coming out, and his face getting red. Barry's eyes widened. "Wall-"

"T-the reason why it's SO important to m-me is because HE TOOK THE ONLY THING THAT I FINALLY HAD IN COMMON WITH THE ONE MAN I-I-I," he sobbed out, "The one thing I finally had in common with the one man I saw as a real father to me, the one thing that i could finally relate to and BE proud of it." He said. He looked at his uncle beneath him, his tears falling onto his face. "I-it feels as if he ripped me away from you." Wally sobbed out.

Barry lay there, speechless. His eyes were still wide. He never saw him cry like that except back to when he was a child. Back to when he found out the way his parents had been treating him. After him and his wife Iris had taken the boy in he never saw that face again, till now. Seeing his face in this way, it was as if someone was slowly ripping HIS own heart out. It hurt him too much to see it. Barry raised his arms and held the boy in a hug. If someone had come in and saw them in their positions, they would think something else. He didn't care. He loved the boy like his own.  
>"Wally, there is no THING that can rip you away from me. Nobody, not Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Lex Luthor, speed force, not even Batman can rip us apart. Kid, Wally, you have so much potential. Not as Kid Flash but as Wallace Rudolph West, as Wally, my <em>son."<em>

Wally's eyes opened and got out of his uncle's hug. He stared at him. Did he really say that?

"Iris and I were planning on making it a surprise for you when we finally got all the papers signed. With some gentle…nudges from a certain dark knight, your _parents_ finally agreed to it." Barry said.

"D-do you really mean that?" he asked, eyes still wide.

"Yup, just need one more signature."

Wally blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Barry already had a paper and pen in each hand. He saw him grin. Wally rubbed his teared covered face dry with his arm. The two then got up and went to Wally's desk and began signing where he was supposed to sign.

"Alright, now Signature here."

Wally grinned happily, signing the spot.

"Oh- and uh here."

Wally signed where he pointed.

"And here."

He did so again.

"Initials here, here annnnd here."

He signed the spots Barry pointed out.

Barry took the paper and looked over it carefully. He smiled and rolled the paper up and put it in his uniform. "Thank you."

"Wait- I thought I saw some more blanks on there." He said.

Barry tousled Wally's hair. "Don't worry about those, so how about we-" he was about to finish his sentence when he heard yelling and running down the hall.

"What's up with them?" Wally said. He went out and saw Robin, whose skin looked a tad bit pale to him, Superboy, and Artemis, whose hand was bandaged up.

"I heard something about Aqualad…oh no." Barry's face fell.

Wally realized what was going on. "Arg, crap, Aqualad!" he ran after his teammates.

"Something tells me you'll need this." Barry said. He threw a first aid kit at him before he went off again.

"Thanks, _Dad!"_

Barry turned around but saw that he had already turned the corner.  
>"Ah heh, your welcome, <em>son<em>." He said. He turned around again, pulled his cowl back on and went off to where all the others were at. He assumed the Medical room.

_**Uhhhh break-breaky-breaky-breaky-breaky-breaky-breaky-breaky-breaky-breaky?  
><strong>_

"Hey guys, so Aqualad lost his powers?" Flash asked.

Superman, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter turned around and looked at the speedster.

"That is correct, Flash. Batman had sent Robin to bring him back up here so he could take a look at him. The other young ones followed suit." The Martian said.

"Hope he's alright."

"You know, there is a REASON why I made you look after them. It wasn't so you can mess around." Batman said. "Although most of you took the time and decided to chat. Superman and Superboy did some progress and trained."

"By the way, was the whole shaky, shaky from you two? You made my so-uh I mean Wally fall off the bed, and right on top of me."

"Sorry about that, our fists collided and we were still on ground. That must've shaken up things. I hope nobody got hurt."

"Nah, he was fine. Can't say much for Artemis though, what happened to her hand?"

"She was sharpening her arrows and the room shook, which made it cut her hand a bit. Fixed it up though it."

"Not too well though, I saw the bandage with a huge red spot on her palm." He said.

Batman, who was facing towards the computer stopped for a moment when he heard that. He glared at the screen. Her too?

Twenty minutes had passed by already and the kids still hadn't come back yet.

Batman pulled up the footage from the Pool area, and ran towards the door.

The other four were surprised at what had made the Batman run off to so suddenly.

"He was looking at something on the screen." Flash said.

The four looked at the screen and saw what had made Batman run off like that. The screen footage was of the pool, and everyone in there was knocked out cold, except Aquaman, who was getting up and looking around. Wally was across the room, almost near the edge of the pool, on his side facing the wall. His head seem to have some injuries to it. M'gann was a bit near Aqualad, lying on her back looking AWFULLY pale. Aqualad was out as well, he acquired some bad injuries. Artemis, Superboy and Robin weren't seen on the footage. Flash was confused at this part. Robin, Superboy and Artemis had surly gotten there before Wally did, where were they?

Everyone didn't hesitate, the all dashed towards the pool. Martian Manhunter tanged through the ground, Superman flew at a very fast rate, and Flash sped off. Green Arrow was the only one who was behind.

"Times like these I wish I could teleport." Green Arrow muttered to himself.

"Sorry, almost forgot you." He heard. Flash grabbed Green Arrow's arm and ran off with him.

"At least warn a man first!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Whew! Owo here you guys go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was beginning to get writers block. O-o this Chapter was a tad bit difficult, but it worked out at the end, gladly.**

**I'm also working on an outline for my next story inspired by a song I love. It's actually a poem by a famous poet and it's been sung by others and it was in a movie. Won't tell you though :)**

**Please leave reviews! :D **

**Suggestions are welcome.  
><strong>


	10. Announcement!

**Hey guys! I'm dearly sorry for not updating at all these past few weeks :(**

**I was working on the chapter but then college homework got in the way and then more and then more and yeaa….but have no fear! Starting tomorrow, its my last week and then from then on I can get some more chapters up :D**

**Also I will add to the other story "Let the Games Begin", haha I haven't forgotten about that :)**

**Thank you for being patient! I will delete this when I have the chapter posted up cause I like it in chronological order… o-o**

**Wish me luck on my finals!**


	11. The things some do to go undercover

**A/N:**** …blame DC universe Online…..xD I am ABSOLUETLY hooked on that game. I started I think on Thursday or something and now I am level 19, 11, 7, and 10, I think :P  
>Three villains and one superhero. :)<br>Anyways, I leave you a cliff hanger with what happened at chapter 9, as I must switch scenes to Professor I-have-an-alligator-in-my-ass.  
>Sorry for the wait guys! Here is your chapter! :) I hope you like it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Professor Kellen was not a very happy man at the moment. For starters, his precious concentration was lost. Then, some damn kids broke into his lab and one of them happens to hack into his computer successfully as well as the security cameras (although he doesn't know how on earth someone can do that) and gotten all of his information from it. The man burst through the doors, startling everyone. He mumbled and grumbled all sorts of foul language. The workers nearby didn't dare to speak to him, nor get in his way. He trudged on by and towards another set of doors and opened them.<p>

"Miranda!" he hollered throughout the lab. The once quiet and concentrated workers were startled; some almost dropped the equipment they held. A woman with a long platinum blonde braided hair-do, and bangs that swept to her left side, didn't bother to look up from her clip board. She looked at the lab rats that were being experimented on wrote notes and what not.

"MIRANDA, YOU DAMN INGNORANT FOOL, DO NOT IGNORE ME."

"What is it now Kel, as you can see I'm a bit busy at the moment." She answered back, not bothering to even look up.

"Have you taken a look at last night's surveillance cameras? Or even perhaps heard of what happened at all?"

"I heard of what happened but I didn't get the chance to see the tapes, why did our mysterious anomaly that keeps setting off our alarms every now and then get caught on tape? I really do hope so, that way I can contain the blasted thing once and for all."

"No, but it was thanks to whatever the thing was that always sets the alarms off because—"

"I know what happened, no need to explain it; a group of meta-human juveniles broke in the lab without our knowing and obtain information from our systems. The alarm that went off didn't really matter since some fool decided to raid our fridge thinking that food was in there only to see blood samples of the rats. Fred came in the time to put a new set in and alarmed everyone of who he found in there."

"For your information, they were not JUST meta-human juveniles. One was a Martian from the color of her skin, related to Martian Manhunter, one was clearly Superman's clone that broke free of Cadmus, a dark skinned Atlantean partner to the King of Atlantis, Orin. Another who is partner to the fastest man alive, the one who raided the fridge I assume, green arrow's partner, and last but not least, the one who was responsible of all our missing data and the one who hacked our security cameras, part of the dynamic duo, partner to the very Batman himself, Robin the boy wonder."

"So you're saying that the Justice League sent their 'partners' on a mission to obtain information for them and that we should be on full alert because any one of them can come busting through our roof any minute now and stop our process?"

"Always the one to catch on quick, sister."

"I was the one to be born first, therefore I am more knowledgeable, and anyways did you come here JUST to tell— "she paused for a second with a look of surprise on her face. "—hold up a second. Did you say that Batman's sidekick hacked our security cameras? Is that even possible?" she said as she turned to him.

"By a few minutes! Do not gloat about that and you finally caught onto that, but yes the confounded little brat was the one who stole all our data and hacked the cameras."

"Seems like your taking this very hard, you do know we have it all backed up on the computer at home, right?"

"Yes I do know but it just angers me deeply that all of my precious work that I have spent years on that were not to be made public was taken all in a flash. WHO KNOWS? Batman could even find out a way to reverse the process if he takes a glance at the data!" Kellen moaned as he pulled his hair to show frustration. "Luthor is going to have my head for this, he warned me before that data will be leaked out to the Justice League." he said as is moaned more.

"I want to see those videos that were hacked into." She said. "We can talk more on the way to the security room, since you broke the monitor in your lab."

"I was merely taking my anger out on an inanimate object instead of one of the security gaurds."

* * *

><p>"You fired the weapon at a bunch of kids?" she exclaimed as she walked down the hall. "The weapon wasn't even completed yet, have you even found out what it might do to them, and I do remember that two of them were humans. The weapon was designed for Meta-humans only. Shooting at people that belong in the ocean will anger the King of Atlantis, shooting at the only Martian left besides Martian Manhunter himself will anger him greatly and I really do not want to see a calm person angry. Shooting at H-U-M-A-N-S and we might as well have a bunch of cops, army or whoever on our heads! Besides there was only one Meta human in that group and it was the one that Fred had caught raiding the fridge!"<p>

"I couldn't just let them leave with my data unscathed. I did what had to be done and what they deserved." He said. "And besides using rats as test subjects is not getting us very far, so I thought that using live human guinea pigs would get us somewhere." He said with his head raised up. "And does it really matter if it's made for Meta human or not? If it works on other species than I am giving Mr. Luthor a bonus, which will appear as a bonus on my paycheck."

"You might as well bring them all in so we can keep them under our watch to see any changes."

Kellen raised an eyebrow. "You mean capture and contain them?" he grinned "That sounds awfully devious for a calm one like yourself"

"Must be genetic." She said as she turned and walked into the security room. "I just wonder what effects it has on them, most of all, the Meta human…Kid Flash I assume."

"The boy, Robin, as well, I want to make him pay for wiping out my entire data."

* * *

><p>The two watched the security video from last night. She saw how the green little head, obviously bearing resemblance to its creator, smirking, bobbing its head side to side. She heard the cackles as if it were mocking the viewer. Seeing it multiply until it made a huge version of the little head, hearing the millions of cackles and having it stop. She saw the smirk on its face get larger, turning into a wide grin. A large cackle and the screen went blank.<p>

Kellen was using all his might to not totally go berserk again.

As for Miranda, she was a bit fascinated. Never did she come across someone who could hack into surveillance cameras, and never that quick.  
>"Fascinating, I myself as well as my colleagues have tried doing this, but none of us succeeded. For a boy—no—a child! For a child to be able to do that so quickly it's just amazing. He probably broke a record!" she turned to her brother. "Brother! I must see what information that boy contains in his head!" she said, her eyes sparkling.<p>

"Do not worry; he will be in my hands soon. They all will, but we must start making special containment facilities, as well as move into an entirely new area, one that runs deep underground."

"I know a tunnel leading the way into the Cadmus's now buried lab. I remember them having a very somewhat deep lab."

"Perfect. When shall we begin?"

"Right after we obtain more information from previous villains whom have successfully captured and contained the main Justice League. The humans won't be much of a problem, Kidflash is pretty easy, we can just use gravity, albeit for the Martian and the Atlantean, and the Kryptonian will be a bit tricky."

"I'm sure we can figure things out." He said.

A security guard near them left after they had finished chatting. As he reached the stairwell to go down, he began undressing, removing his uniform. As he reached an emergency exit, he opened the door, being careful to not make any alarms go off. As he reached the large dumpster, he opened the lid and pulled an unconscious man out. Putting the uniform back on precisely as how it was when he knocked the guard out. The unknown man pulled out a near empty alcoholic beverage, he poured some on the man's mouth, and a little on his shirt, to give an appearance that the man drank on duty. The young man quickly fled the area and out of sight. As he was out of range from the building he put his hand to his ear.

"Green Arrow."

Static, but a voice finally reached through. "…...This is Green Arrow—wait, Roy?"

"There is a reason why some heroes have aliases you know, Secret Identity."

"Don't sass be boy, you only shocked me, I just never thought that you'd contact me in times like these, especially when it's still daylight out."

"Well I can hang up and try another person if you'd like."

"No! No, sorry—just—what do you need? You sorta caught me in a bad time."

"What, did my replacement get a boo-boo."

"A bit more than that I'm afraid."

"I was only kidding—wait what about the rest of the team?"

"At the moment, not too hot. Something happened during their last mission. Although we don't know who did this to them or the reason why."

"I might have an answer to that."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm on my way, I'll explain things there, Batman is there as well right?"

"Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Flash are here."

"Good, I won't have to repeat myself then—ARRRRGH" Red Arrow let out a roar of pain from a bit of his right shoulder. He turned around to see the two people, Kellen and Miranda, chasing after him.

"Damn they saw me. I'll talk to you later, Red Arrow out."

"Next time I promise I won't miss and you really didn't believe that we hadn't figured out we had a little pest in the building?" Kellen mocked, swinging his upgraded weapon in the air.

"Actually, we didn't he would've gotten away if one of the security guard hadn't of seen him taking the stairwell that was closed off for inspection." Miranda told her brother.

Red Arrow gritted his teeth. Damn! He was so close to leaving. He got up quickly and reached for two explosive arrows and shot it at the ground in front of them.

"You won't go unharmed, lucky for me; I added a new feature to my baby. At first it didn't hurt, but now…_it does" _He smiled menacingly. "HA!" he shot the weapon again.

Red Arrow smirked to himself; the beam would only collide with his arrows, causing an explosion and a perfect chance for him to flee the area. As he waited, he saw the beam phasing straight through the arrows as if it weren't there. He quickly dodged the beam only to land in range of a second beam, successfully hitting him this time. He felt tremendous pain searing through his body. Then, his explosive arrows had reached the ground in front of the two causing a huge explosion, though the two had ran for cover in nearby trees. Red Arrow took the chance and quickly fled the scene.

"Did we honestly need another human guinea pig?" Miranda complained. She honestly didn't mind but they didn't know if they had enough room for seven children.

"hurmph, the more the merrier to me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: I'm sorry if Roy/Red Arrow is a bit OOC DX**

**Also, sorry for a boring chapter, I had to move to them XD**

**Till next chapter! :) Since I am on break till January 12****th**** I can now focus on updating ^_^**


	12. Batman is everyone's king HE RULES ALL

**Excuse 1****: I was writing and about to upload wayyyy sooner but realized it was chapter 13 I was writing so I had to stop and reverse.  
><strong>**Excuse 2****: There needs to be more Kaldur and Arthur moments! Best I can do with the episodes and info I have on the two.  
><strong>**Excuse 3****: I can get lazy. :l**

**And since I'm used to calling him Arthur, I shall call him that. 8D  
>Sorry for the wait!<strong>

Kaldur felt so disappointed in himself. He is the leader of the team, and he failed them. Not only did he get everyone in danger, Kid Flash had lost his powers and soon enough everyone else. Everything was burdened on his shoulders. Kaldur looked down at the pool area under his feet and sighed. Maybe it was a sign that he was not yet ready to lead? Thinking this had only brought his mood down more.

"Kaldur, you must not burden this all on yourself. It isn't your fault."

"Apologies, but it was my king. I was the team's leader and I let them down. I do not deserve to take leader role."

"Kaldur'am, why must you always beat yourself down for all the mistakes on missions as if you had made them all?"

"Because it is, a leader is a person who leads or commands a group. If something were to go wrong during the mission, then it is my fault for misguiding and misleading them."

"You must know that it is your team's fault as well, including the Justice League as well. Even though we always think of all the possibilities during a mission we sometimes miss the one thing that something predictable could happen. Sometimes it is not as fatal, but I am not so sure this time. And I am positive that the other mentors feel as if they had failed their mentees, though some do not want to admit it." Arthur said, staring down at the deep blue beneath their feet.

"Kaldur," he continued on, "You must remember that you are still a…teenager. Still a child to me, but you are still learning new things and learning to become a leader." He lays a hand on Kaldur's shoulder. "Never doubt your abilities; Even though Robin is meant to lead one day, he is still learning. You are born a natural. I am sure one day, much to the Justice Leagues disliking, you will have a successful team of your own. May it be from a future addition of a new branch off of Justice League or one on your own."

Kaldur stared at his king for a moment and turned away sullenly.

Arthur sighed to himself, a bit sad that he did not lift the young one's spirit up. Then he had an idea. Batman would probably not approve of this, but heck, he is the King of Atlantis! He can do as he pleases, in his ocean of course.

Kaldur heard a splash and noticed that the king was no longer by his side, but in the pool. Too distracted in his thoughts he hadn't noticed him jump.  
>"My king—"<p>

"Come Kaldur, let us spar."

"But my king, I think it is wise to not exert myself and I am sure Batman would not—"

"Is Batman your mentor?"

The boy shook his head.

"Is he your king?"

"No, you are my king."

"Then I do not see why his words over power mine, now come." He said smiling.

King Orin was right, Batman had no power over his king, no matter how intimidating he may seem. Kaldur looked at him and smiled. Getting up, Kaldur felt the ground shook under him. He took a defensive stance and had one hand to one of his water bearers. Stalagmites from high above shook. Then the shaking stopped.

"Above us is the training room." Arthur said.

"Superboy and Superman are in there. Shall I go and check?"

"No, I am sure that those two definitely need to sort things out." The man said glancing up.

"Then shall we, my king?" Kaldur said, smiling.

**-Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—-**

"_περίβλημα νερού—Ακίνητοι_!" **(1)** Arthur casted. A mass twist of water twirled and formed and encased around Kaldur, but before the spell had a chance to freeze over Kaldur casted a counter spell.

"_Αιολική μαζικό ρεύμα_!" **(2)** he shouted. His eel tattoos began to glow and a strong current of wind was blown from his hands and made a massive underwater current and blew the sphere of ice towards his sparring opponent.

Arthur swims towards it and smashes it with his bare fists. As the debris of ice blows past him, his opponent was gone.

"I learned this from Tula while I was visiting…_Νανούρισμα Σειρήνα του_!" **(3)** he heard from below. The tattoos glowed once again and a large water formed siren that glowed light yellow appeared. The Siren held a very twisted looking harp. The Siren then began playing a lullaby that came out only in screeches. The notes that came off from the harp quickly flew near Arthur and small little explosions went off.

Arthur held his ears. "_σιωπηλή φράγμα_" **(4)**he said. A spherical barrier formed around him, cutting off all sounds. As he recovered his hearing he chanted another.  
>"<em>αντίστροφη έκρηξη<em>" **(5)** The Sphere glowed brightly and made an explosion outwards, though keeping the one inside completely safe.

The blast made Kaldur smashing into a nearby rock. He hissed in slight plain.

As the view around him cleared he thought to himself that maybe that was a bit too much, the boy didn't fully complete his schooling yet, since he had to quit so he could become Aqualad.

"Kaldur, are you alright?"

Kaldur rose from the broken pieces of the large rock and answered. "I am perfectly fine."

"Let us take a break the—"

"No, I am perfectly alright, my king."

Arthur stared at the boy's eyes. Seeing determination, he nods. "Alright then, how about hand to hand combat?"

Kaldur stared at the man. Sure chanting and casting spells on him was fine, but to lay a hand on him? He wouldn't dare to, even if it was just sparring. He is his king after all.  
>"…how about some specialized sharks, my king? Is that alright?" Kaldur suggested.<p>

Arthur smirked to himself. He still wouldn't agree to hand to hand combat with him, but he respected the boy's decision.  
>"How about dolphins instead? We'll go with the sharks once everything is…fine, alright?"<p>

"Specialized dolphins?

"Yes, I've been working with some. Since we only had sharks to train with others, we think it was best if we had dolphins for the other young ones and for those in rehabilitation. In the situation that we are in right now, I think the Dolphins are best."

"If that is what you suggest then I have no problem with it."

Arthur brought his left hand up to his head and had two fingers to his temples. After a moment, two dolphins appeared far off by the gate entrance. Batman had installed the gate after the flash manage to fall into the pool area and was almost eaten by a very giant colossal squid that had managed to squeeze into the entrance. Arthur went up to the underwater scanner and scanned his eye.

_**"Aquaman-06 identified. Input request."**_

"Open the Pool area gate."

_**"Request granted."**_

With a loud click the gate opened and the dolphins happily swam towards Kaldur and around him. Kaldur smiled at their playfulness.

"Haha, alright now. Let us begin on your reaction and speed. In combat, it is very common to fight more than one opponent, but I bet you already knew that. With these dolphins, unlike the other ones, they are especially faster than normal ones. More suited for combat."  
><em>"Please get in position. Speed and reflexes is what we will be working on." <em>Arthur told the dolphins via telepathy.

The Dolphins squeaked and went into positions in front of Kaldur.

"I am ready when they are."

Arthur nodded at this and told the dolphins that he was ready when they are. The dolphins squeaked in reply.

**-Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—Bat-breakline—-**

"Arg-" Kaldur bit his tongue so he wouldn't let out a slight pained gasp. The dolphins were definitely not going easy on him and the king was right, they were fast. They had enough speed and agile to keep pushing him back into the rocks, though this type of push was more childlike, like siblings picking on each other. It wasn't enough for it to hurt the other but Kaldur had guessed it pained him some due to the beam, albeit he won't admit it.

"Kaldur, you need to pay attention, and follow their patterns. Almost every villain had a routine or a pattern they tend to follow."

Kaldur listened to him, slowly remembering and slowly feeling a slight pain in his back. He ignored it.

And he wanted the sharks. He chuckled to himself. He was glad he brought the dolphins instead.

Though maybe he spoke too soon. Kaldur's facial expression widened in shock when he saw three large great white sharks swimming at a very fast rate towards the gate.

The crash startled the man and the dolphins. They all turned around to set their sights on the sharks that were repeatedly crashing their heads into the gate. Arthur saw the three very large sharks that were crashing into the gate over and over again. He tried to calm them down but found that he couldn't, and felt the sharks were in a state of confusion.

"My king, what has happened to them? They all look distressed." Kaldur spoke up from behind.

"I don't know. I cannot make a link with them at all." Arthur said, puzzled but turned back to the boy "Though I doubt they can actu—" Arthur started, but was interrupted by a sudden loud bang from behind. He turned around quickly saw the gate doors crash to the bottom of the pool. The shark rushed towards the two. One of the three sharks dove down and rushed back up to tackle Kaldur. "Kaldur!" Arthur exclaimed. He tried to rush over, but the two remaining shark got in his way. He glanced over to see one of the dolphins swimming towards the boy and the other towards him. Not paying attention to the sharks, one of them swung its tail at him, causing him to fly into the rock that Kaldur has crashed into earlier, thus breaking it apart. He grunts out some pain. Arthur gains his balance and charges towards the shark.

Kaldur on the other hand managed to get out of the sharks tackle. He winced at the pain from his chest the shark had inflicted on him from his tackle. He heard a dolphin squeak and quickly looked up to see the shark's wide mouth coming right at him. He reached back to grab the hilt of one of his water bearers only to feel nothing there. He quickly dodges the shark and reaches for the other one, relief flooded him when he felt it there. The other one must have fallen when he crashed into the rock earlier. Regaining his focus, he wields the water bearer and forms it into a solid ice sword. Since he was in water at the moment, wielding a water sword in water…well he felt that that won't be too effective and the amount of water to make a solid ice sword were high. He raised the sword and struck down at the perfect moment when the shark came at him again. He struck the shark on its snout. The dolphin swam and tackled it, both crashing to the bottom of the sea floor. Kaldur took this time to regain a bit of his strength only to feel a bit more exhausted. He kept an eye on the shark, seeing it pinned down by the dolphin. He breathed in and out. In and out, in and out. As he was on his last inhale, he noticed he was slowly getting a bit harder to breathe. Taking in deep inhaled and short quick ones didn't help at all. He looked at his hands to see that his webbed hands were slowly…shrinking? He brought his hand to his neck, and felt his gills. They felt a bit smaller. He began to panic, why was this happening now?

Arthur successfully knocked out one of the shark. He turned to focus on the other one that was currently fighting the other dolphin. Finding the perfect moment, he charged the shark and crashed into a rock. Arthur got up and looked down. Successfully. Knocked. Out. No thing was a match for him! he was the king after all! He thought to himself for a moment, why had the sharks acted the way they are? He couldn't even calm them down. He heard a squeak from behind and turned around to see the dolphin swimming around the knocked out shark. He was pretty sure that the dolphin was implying what to do with the shark. Arthur grabs both of the sharks and threw them back on the other side of the underwater entrance, and puts the gate back to its place. He then began in search for Kaldur.

Now knowing of the situation he was in, he knew he had to finish this up, fast. He looked around to see that he had strayed off far from his king. He turned to see the shark coming towards him. taking a last breathe before his gills fully closed, he rushes to hit the shark at his weak point, his snout. That would buy him enough time to swim up to the surface before he loses consciousness, from lack of oxygen, or lack of blood from all the cuts and wounds and bite marks he had gotten. He quickly summed up all of his strength and charged towards the shark, landing a punch on his snout, giving shock to the shark. The dolphin took notice and swims around on Kaldur's side and shoves the shark away, trying to buy him enough time to get away. The dolphin sensed the panic from the boy, but when it shoved the shark, the dolphin or Kaldur failed to notice the shark's tail whipping back and hitting him in the back, knocking the air from his lungs. Kaldur tried his best to breath, but couldn't. Sleep threatened to consume him and the last thing he could make out from the blurs and darkness overtaking him was a small orange dot.

**A/N: really, I apologize to everyone for the very long wait. I had troubles with this chapter, but I managed to finish it. Sorry if it's a bit rushed though.  
><strong>**The spells they used:****  
><strong>_**1-water encasement—freeze!  
>2-Mass wind current!<br>3- Siren's Lullaby  
>4-silent barrier<br>5-reverse explosion**_

**The Language they used was modern Greek.**

**Also! Feel free to comment! :D I love those. Ask anything, requests? xD I Might answer them : 3****  
><strong>**  
>And please don't mention the tense shift xD I have problems with those. I do this for the fun of it! *_*<strong>


	13. Batman wants shark sushi

**A/N: update. OTL**

Arthur searches for the boy only to see the lad sinking away towards the bottom. He sees the dolphin confused on if it should keep an eye on the shark or help the boy. He notices the shark coming out of its shock. Arthur cursed to himself and rushes to knock the shark out. He then rushes to Kaldur, grabs him and swims off towards the surface. It felt like hours, though in reality it took him about 10 to 15 seconds to get to the surface. When he finally got to the surface, he drags him away from the water. At that moment he hears the young Martian girl and he uncle descending down. M'gann rushes to him, worried.

Not taking his eyes off the boy, he placed a hand on the boy's chest and began shocking him, starting his heart back up.

"_Please let this work." _Arthur thought to himself. _"Please." _In seconds, which felt like an eternity, Kaldur coughed up a large amount of water, blood as well. M'gann looked at his appearance. His webbed fingers and toes were gone, and his gills that were located on his neck had closed up. He had some gashes on his body, a bruise here or there.

Kaldur looked up to see M'gann, but saw that her appearance was different. Her green skin was no more, replaced with a creamy, white color. "M-M'gann, you seem d-different." He managed to cough out.

"I'll explain that later, but if I may ask, what happened here?" she asked Arthur.

"I shall go and inform Batman, but I believe he already knows and is in fact sending Robin here now." J'onn said. He turned tangible and flew towards the ceiling from where they came from.

"I'll explain that when everyone is around. I don't want to say it more than once." He said. But really, he just needs to calm himself down before he bear hugs the poor boy and attack him with apologies. It was his fault.

M'gann nodded. She then heard footsteps coming from afar.

Robin, Conner and Artemis reached the door to see Kaldur on the ground, Arthur near him, and M'gann kneeling on the floor next to him.

"Kaldur!" The three said in unison.

A few coughs from Kaldur, but he managed to reply. "My friends—" he coughed a bit more.

"Kaldur, do not try to speak. Hold on for a moment." Arthur said. He took two of his fingers on his right hand and pointed it at Kaldur's chest. Above where the lungs should be located. He concentrated, slowly moving his fingers up, removing the water from the boy's lungs, going up his esophagus, and finally through his mouth.

Kaldur coughed a few more times but then calmed down after that.

"Better?" Arthur asked.

"Y-yes my king. Thank you."

"Now we need to bring you up to the medic bay to close up these wounds before an infection hits you."

"No need! I got a first aid kit right here!" Hollered Wally as he ran in the room with the kit in his arms.

"Wally! How are ya feelin?" Robin asked his best friend.

The red-head smiled. "A lot better, thanks. Anyways, Uncle B. told me you guys might need this." He said, holding the first aid kit in his hands. "Guess he was right."

"Thank you, Wally." Kaldur said.

"Though, you still gonna have to go there anyways, for Batman to check up on you." Robin said.

Wally walked over and around Kaldur. As he was near him, he stepped in a puddle and some droplets of water splashed onto Kaldur's leg, then something happened. Kaldur's tattoos started to glow and it let out large amounts of electricity, sending the five flying off. Wally was sent to the wall, near the edge of the pool hitting his head upon impact. Blood trickled down. M'gann was shocked, but activated her shield in time and blocked it, but still felt the aftershocks and felt a bit numb. Arthur got sent back some, but managed to block it off. Though unfortunately for Conner, Artemis and Robin, they were sent flying into the water.

Submerged deep into the water, Conner shook off the numbness from the shock. What just happened? Why had Kaldur done that? Was it intentional? He looked around for his comrades, only seeing Artemis in sight landing to the seabed. Quickly, he swam to her and held onto her tightly, seeing the wound on her hand blister from the shock. He saw how she was holding her breath, but about to lose it. He swam as fast as he could, but saw how different the gravity was. He then felt something push him with great force from behind. He glanced behind, seeing a dolphin. He deemed it not as a threat, seeing as how it was actually helping him rather than harming him. Conner noticed he was beginning to lose his breath, and unfortunately for Artemis, she lost hers. Luckily though, in the nick of time the dolphin gave one final push and Conner with Artemis in one hand, got his other hand and grabbed the edge of the pool. Artemis hacked up water, coughing. Conner took in a deep breath, glad that he was out of the water. He lifted her up gently and set her on the ground, and lifted himself on there afterwards. Conner huffed and puffed.

"Are you—" he took in another breath "alright?" he asked.

Artemis coughed up a bit more water. "Y-yea, other than my hand, I'm fine, cold from the water, but I'll live."

Wait. Something here wasn't right. Then they both realize something.

"Robin!" they both said as they looked around frantically.

"He's still in the water!" Artemis shouted. She began to get up and about to submerge herself in the pool again to look for her, to what she considered, her little brother. From behind, Arthur stopped her.

"You are in no condition to go in there, you'd only be making things a bit worse." He said.

They both heard footsteps from behind. They turned around and saw a very worried and angry bat running and diving into the pool, with a black bat shaped rebreather.

"Both of you stay there. The others should come to." Arthur said as he went to help Batman out.

In the water, batman touched a button hidden in his insignia, it began to blink. He searched around and finally saw the same blinking shaped in an 'R'. The light blinked a very bright red, as his blinked a yellow. There! It was very faint, but he's sure that's him. From behind Arthur grabbed his arm and swam towards it.

"We'll need to hurry, I have a feeling the same sharks from earlier will come back." He said to him, knowing that he won't receive a reply.

At what felt like forever, just a mere three minutes, he approached the R insignia, only to see it was that and only that. It was lying on the floor of the sea. Where was Robin? Batman looked around and saw some figures in the distance, he pointed and Arthur nodded and swam at full speed.

Meanwhile, Robin began waking up, though quickly held his breath as he saw he was submerged under water. Robin noticed that he was beginning to bleed again from his nose. That wasn't good. He just hopes there aren't any sharks in the area. He felt a strong push from behind. He glanced behind and saw that it was a dolphin helping him to surface. He was on the seabed so he hoped he would make it to surface in time. The Dolphin pushed hard and fast, though about half way there, the dolphin was forced out of its way, being tackled by a great white shark. Great, just his luck. His blood probably attracted them to him. Robin acted quickly and took his rebreather out and placed it in his mouth. That felt a whole lot better. Robin then noticed two more sharks coming his way. Smelling the blood, it was only natural for them to come; he just needs to get the hell out of the water now before he becomes shark food. Robin felt guilty leaving the dolphin; he looked back and saw that the Dolphin was holding his own fight with the shark. Robin turned back and tried to swim up to surface as fast as he could. Unfortunately for him, the shark tackled him causing the boy to lose his rebreather. He held in his breath. He saw the shark's teeth closing in towards him; the boy shut his eyes, waiting for his fate.

Nothing.

Robin opened his eyes, and saw Arthur fighting off the shark, and a very familiar bat along with him. Finally! With his excitement and assuredness, he began to feel lightheaded. He was losing oxygen.

Batman was angry, though he knew he wouldn't be allowed to make sushi out of the three sharks. He reached from behind in his belt and took out a few knock out pellets. Waiting for the right moment, he threw a few in inside one shark, activated upon surface impact the gas seeped out and the shark was unconscious. Two more. Arthur gave a large surge of electricity to one of the other sharks, knocking it out. Well now one more to go. Batman turned away, seeing that Arthur can handle the last shark and swam towards Robin, only to be shoved by the shark from behind. Pissed, he turned around and knocked the hell out of the shark. He turned around to swim after Robin, receiving help from the other dolphin.

Robin felt a push from underneath his feet. He looked down to see a dolphin pushing him. It somehow felt nostalgic in a way. Robin crouched down while the dolphin was still swimming up to the surface. All of a sudden, flashes of memories entered his mind. He sees a water park, an audience sitting around a large pool that had dolphins swimming around in it. He then suddenly sees his parents, chatting away with their good friend that trained the dolphins. More flashes and he now sees them performing, the family friend tooting his whistle in his wetsuit. He sees his parents emerge from the water perfectly balancing on top of the dolphin's beak and then doing their signature quadruple flip and dove into the water. More flashes and he sees himself slipping into the pool during rehearsals. He sees a lot of trainers and several dolphins. One of them playfully tackles Robin around the water. Hearing a whistle from another trainer, the dolphin did was taught to do, swimming underneath the boy and pushing, using his beak, the boy by his feet. Robin could remember feeling pain from his foot at the time, so he used both of his hands in replace for his feet. The dolphin emerges from the water, surprising everyone, and shocking the Graysons, seeing how their 6 year old son was balancing perfectly on top of the dolphin, doing a handstand. He heard clapping from trainers, impressed, some worried if he was alright, his parents glad that he was in fact alright. Who knew moves on an elephant would work on dolphins?

The dynamic duo emerges from the water, Batman standing perfectly still on top of the dolphin, and Robin doing a handstand with one hand, while holding his nose with the other. Batman saw that everyone on the ground was coming to, Arthur coming from the water, surprised at the boy wonder's showy moves in his condition. Robin, out of a natural reflex, quadruple flips off the dolphin, same as how his parents did and lands perfectly on the ground. Batman simply jumped off and landed.

As for the other leaguers, they had arrived while Batman and Arthur were saving Robin in the water. Superman went to check on Conner, but seeing the boy sitting there caring for Artemis's wound he seemed alright. Conner looked up and smiled, Superman returned the smile.

J'onn went to his niece as soon as he entered the room.

"M'gann." He spoke softly, lightly shaking her. He heard a moan, but no movement.

_"Uncle J'onn!"_

_ "Are you alright my child?"_

_ "Perfectly fine! I just…can't seem to feel my body at the moment."_

_ "That would mean that you are not alright."_

_ "Hello, Megan! You're totally right. I guess the sudden shock from Kaldur made my body numb. I'm regaining some feeling in my hands though!" _she said as she made a fist, knuckles cracking.

J'onn smiled. He lifted her into his arms.

It only took one look at his son for flash to zip there fast.

"Wally! Kid!" he said worriedly. He gently placed Wally to where he was now facing up.

"His skull is still in one piece, no cracks, most likely suffered a concussion. He has four bruised ribs on the right, and a fractured one on the left. You can pick him up carefully." Flash heard from across the room. He glanced and saw that it was Conner that said it. He nodded.

"Thanks, Conner." Flash said as he very carefully picked his son up.

Ollie walked over to Artemis and held a hand out to her, grinning. She smiled and took the hand, hoisting herself up.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

Arthur rushed to Kaldur's side.

"Kaldur are you alright?" he asked.

Kaldur opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered before it suddenly blacked out on him was Wally coming towards him with the kit. He sat up slowly, wincing at some wounds.

"A little lightheaded, but alright." He says, not admitting that the wounds he acquired from the fight with the shark had made a toll on his body. His body was literally aching in pain, shouting for him to sit still so it can recover from the damages, but he ignored it, or tried to. Arthur saw the winces of pain from the boy.

Arthur held his hand out, and Kaldur took it, slowly rising up. Though for Kaldur, he lost his balance, falling into the man's arms. Arthur chuckled.

"Weird without the webbing, huh?" he said.

"Most definitely, my king." He replied.

Batman and Robin off to the side, he made sure if the boy was alright.

"Are you sure you're alright, Robin?" he asked.

"Aside from bruise the shark gave me and a headache, I'm fine."

"That doesn't seem fine."

"You can do a full check up on me as soon as we get to the medical bay, alright?" he said, smiling.

Batman nodded. He turned around.

"Let's head to the medical bay. I need to check on you Kaldur." Batman said.

They all nodded and began to start leaving. Kaldur somewhat walking with Arthur's assistance, M'gann in her uncle's arms, Artemis and Conner up by themselves and Wally in his father's arms.

Robin then felt sick. His eyes started feeling like someone had added weights to his eyelids. His breath very short. His vision blurred and started to black out.

"B-bat…man." He managed, fainting.

Batman turned around and reacted quickly, catching the young boy before he harmed himself anymore.

"Robin!" he said. Everyone turned around.

"What happened?" Conner asked. "He looked fine a minute ago!"

Batman noticed the boy's paleness from his skin.

"He lost a great amount of blood. I need to give him a blood transfusion now." Batman said as he rushed out of the room.

"Arrgh, W-what happened?" came a voice from Flash's direction. It was Wally.

"I apologize everyone, my body sent out a jolt of electricity without my knowing." Kaldur said.

"Hah-ow!" Wally said. "Ah- hurts to breathe."

"It's your ribs, some bruised and a fractured one. Just lie there and try not to move so much alright?" Flash said.

Wally sighed, and winced from the pain. "Fiiiinnee. Now I know how Rob feels, being held this way. Totally not manly." He grumbled, still wincing ow's. Everyone chuckled.

As they finally reached the medical bay, Robin was already sitting up in his bed, clothes changed into his civvies. He glanced at the others smiling. Flash came in and set Wally onto the bed next to his. Kaldur in front, M'gann next to Kaldur, Conner just sat on the bed next to hers, and Artemis next to Wally.

Ollie's comm link came on.

"…...This is Green Arrow—wait, Roy? Don't sass be boy, you only shocked me, I just never thought that you'd contact me in times like these, especially when it's still daylight out." A pause. "No! No, sorry—just—what do you need? You sorta caught me in a bad time…A bit more than that I'm afraid…At the moment, not too hot. Something happened during their last mission. Although we don't know who did this to them or the reason why." he paused again, puzzled. "What do you mean? Batman, Superman, Aquaman, J'onn, and Flash are here. Wait-Roy!" he said, though too late. Roy ended the conversation there.

"What was that all about?" Conner asked.

"Roy's coming. It seems that he just left the same building you all were in last mission."

Batman nodded as he decided to wait for Red Arrow to start explaining what's happening.

"Just hope he didn't get shot at by the same laser." Ollie said to himself.

**A/N: Feel free to leave your wonderful commentary! :D I would love to wake up to them in the morning. :)**

**EDIT:**** Also, sorry if I keep going back and forth between hero name and civvie name.**

**During battle, they'll be referred to as hero persona, while off, their names, well except for Batman and Robin xD (Superman will announce his name later to Conner later on when he invites him to the farm) will be their civilian name. Please just deal with it if I happen to go back and forth. x)**

**Also! You should check out ****filmakerkm's **_The Darkest Day_**. The story was dedicated to me :)~**


	14. Ice coooold

Roy held his right shoulder. Being hit by a small portion of the laser on his shoulder stung. Being hit _twice_ only his whole body was hit, was _painful._ The Team was lucky to have been hit before the man decided to modify it so that the beam would inflict pain now, just to his amusement. _'Arrgh, DAMN IT ALL, why didn't I check to see if I wasn't being followed? Got too careless, won't happen again.'_ he thought to himself. He turned around to see if he was being followed and fortunately for him he wasn't. He checked his shoulder to see if it made a cut or any type of mark from the beam but found nothing, only his shoulder very sore_. 'It'll be good in a few hours'_ he assumed.

After what seemed like hours, he finally reached a zeta-beam entry point to Mount Justice located in a huge tree trunk. The hole of the trunk scanned his body.  
><em><strong>"Red Arrow- B06"<strong>_the computer announced from the tree. A section of the bark lifted up and Roy walked on through, his whole body engulfed in a yellow and white beam. The light died down and he disappeared as the bark of the tree closed up.

* * *

><p>"Why did you let him get away? We could've ran after him and caught up with him." Miranda asked her younger twin. "And shoot him again."<p>

"As much as I would like to have caught the brat, it would be best if we just got them in one go. If we captured one of them, then it would alert the others and this would end badly. Catch them all at once, and then the mentors would think that they're just taking extra-long on the mission, and I'm sure one of them would reassure the other that they're fine." Kellen answered to his older twin. "Besides we need to start making our plans and this baby needs to recharge." Miranda nodded and the two walked back into the building to start on their plans.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Red Arrow- B06" <strong>_the computer announced. Roy walked through the machine at his destination, finally. To him it felt like hours but in reality probably forty minutes since he left the facility till now. He was exhausted and sweating as well as his right shoulder sore as hell. He hoped this wasn't the effects of the beam. He remembered them saying it wasn't even finished yet! That just spooked him a bit. He hopes the information he gives them would be fast and easy so that he can leave and crash the whole night at his apartment. Roy began to cough up what it seems to be his lung. Or that's how it felt to him. He glanced at his hand to see specks of blood on it. Gladly it couldn't be seen very well at all since he was wearing black gloves right now. After he settled down and tried to look his best he walked towards the living area hoping to find someone. He saw Martian Manhunter appear before him. It almost made him jump to see the guy pop in your face, unnoticed.

"I sensed you from the medical room. Since you have not been here before other than the debriefing of 'the fog' of Infinity Island, I came here to show you the way." The Martian paused for a moment. "Are you alright? You do not seem well."

"It's nothing. Not getting my hours of sleep."

J'onn stayed silent for a moment. He nodded and turned around and walked towards the hallway. "Coming?" he said as he turned the corner. Roy followed him, trying to regain his composure and not puke. All together he feels like shit, probably even worse than that.

As Roy walked inside the medical bay, he was a bit shocked at everyone's condition.

"What in the hell happened to all of you?" Roy said. "You all look like shit."

"Language please, Roy." Superman asked the young one.

"Gee, thanks a lot dude." Wally said as he slowly began to sit up. "But dude, what took you so long?" he said as he flinched.

"Kid, you can't stay still can you?" Flash asked. He pulled down his cowl and reluctantly helped his now son sit up.

"Things didn't go exactly as planned. Ran into some trouble." Roy simply said. "Anyways, mind telling me why all of you look like—" Batman glared at him. "—crap?" Roy glanced at him for a short moment and continued on.

"Well…" Wally started.

"Umm…Hey, Roy? Are you…feeling alright?" M'gann asked, concerned. Conner went up to help her sit up, as she was almost getting the feeling back. She could only use both her hands up to her elbows. Everything else was still a bit numb to her.

Roy glared. "Don't you be swimming in my head." The last he needed was her swimming in his mind when he felt like he was about to pass out for a good week or more.

Conner got angry at the red-head's remark.

"She was only concerned for your well-being." He growled, clenching a fist.

"Conner, it's alright." She said, smiling. "Sorry, but I'm an empath. I can sense other's emotions and feelings. It's something I can't help myself from doing."

"It is something all Martians have the inability to control." J'onn said.

Roy again felt uneasy. A sharp pain danced across his right shoulder and going about an inch down his arm. He almost flinched in pain but had his stoic face remain on. He hoped nobody had noticed.

"Apologize to her." Conner demanded.

"Con—" M'gann was about to say until Roy did something he rarely ever does. _Apologize_.

Roy pinched the skin between his eyebrows. "I'm sorry. As I said before, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." He said as he glared at Conner. "So I apologize." He blinked a few times, and his vision started to blur. He tried to blink it away, only to make it worse.

M'gann's expression hardened a bit. She felt great amount exhaustion from the teen.

"I really think you should rest here. You'll be safe here and I won't go inside your head. I'll never do that to my friends." She said. "We have plenty of beds here for you to rest on anyways." She said.

"Come on dude! It'll be awesome and less boring in here." Wally complained.

"Roy, it won't hurt to stay here for a while. You're always welcome here." Ollie said laying his hand on his _right_ shoulder. It took all of Roy's will power to not yell out.

"It would be bes—" Kaldur had started to say until Roy interrupted him.

"LOOK. All I'm here is to fill you in on what I learned from the inside. I don't plan on staying here and playing house with all of you." He said as he further pinched the area between his eyebrows. He turned towards the door to see the league staring at him as if their stares were ordering him to stay put.  
>"Tch—maybe it was a bad idea to come after all." He said. "I'll send you all the info I have later to Robin's holo computer. Roy turned to walk out. He <em>really<em> needed to get out of there and back to his apartment so he can crash and sleep for like…ever. Sadly after just about five steps, his body couldn't take all the stress anymore. Roy fainted.

"Whoa there!" Barry exclaimed. He rushed over to catch the boy from hitting the ground. Barry noticed a very alarming thing from the boy. He looked at the league, mainly Batman. "He's running a high fever." He said as he rushed the boy to the open bed next to Artemis and quickly hooked him on the machines. His eyes widened. "A high one at that, it's 103.5 and rising. Batsy we need to get him on some meds now."

Batman shook his head. "We can hook him up to some morphine and Tylenol later, but for now we need to cool the body, _fast._ Superman, Aquaman, you know what I mean. Go and prepare it." Batman said as he took a sample of Blood from Roy's right arm.

They both made a small smirk. The two headed to a second door, Superman carrying Roy.

"Where are you taking him?" M'gann asked, slightly puzzled.

"Dude…you don't mean….oh man I so feel sorry for him when he wakes up." Wally chuckled.

Robin cackled "Oh, you'll know in a few moments." He said.

"What does he mean, Baywatch?" Artemis asked, curious.

"You'll see..or rather hear…just wait for it."

They all waited in silence as they heard something form, a breeze of freezing air, and a heat vision from beneath the door was seen.

Several moments later they heard a scream that made them all jump. J'onn lifted an eyebrow, as did Barry. Ollie was just concerned.

They all heard several screams from one person. One who was obvious that it was Roy.

Robin continues to cackle.

"_WHAT THE HE—FUCK YOU!"_

"_Roy, please we are doing this for your own good!"_

"_GOOD MY ASS!"_

A splish and a splash, and out came Roy from the unknown room, completely stripped down to his cupid arrow pattern boxers and his face had no mask. He was completely soaked and a bit red skinned. Some ice shreds stuck to his hair, but slowly melted off. He seemed….mad.

"REALLY? AN _ICE_ BATH? Some painkillers would've worked greatly!" Roy shouted. "Do you have any idea how cold it is coming from those two?"

"Oh!" M'gann said, only for her vision to be covered by a pair of hands. Conner didn't approve.

Artemis huffed. "Nice boxers, _cupid._"

Roy turned to her, his blue eyes glaring. He then looked down to see his clothes were gone. Great.

Batman threw him a large blanket to cover himself with. Roy caught it with ease and covered what was left of his dignity.

Robin and Wally couldn't contain themselves anymore. They busted out laughing.

"Oh-oh man dude I feel so sorry for you!" Robin managed to say through his laughing fit.

Wally laughed, but flinches every time he did. "ahaha-ah! Hurts to laugh still."

Superman and Aquaman walked out. Superman rubbing his eye.

"You really didn't have to throw a sharp ice shard at my eye." He said.

"Well, you shouldn't have dropped me in below freezing water."

"Only way to quickly cool you off."

Batman interrupted them.

"You might as well rest in bed, your adrenaline won't last you much longer and I also need to explain what I found."

Roy glared. He turned around and took the only open bed that was next to Artemis.

Batman sighed and finally explained everything.

"The laser gun had tiny micro robotic cells. As soon as you were hit, it phased through the epidermis and into your body. The MR Cells were specially designed for metas and so on. They capture, contain and destroy. Several of the MR cells would go and die off along with what they contained. The very remaining few would then lay dormant, hibernating until it senses another mutiny. Since most of you are born with your powers, it's already in your genetic code. So your body would try and remake the loss of your abilities, albeit slowly. So power fluctuating is expected. " Batman turned to Wally. "Even though you weren't exactly born with your ability, your metabolism would remake your loss of speed. Your power fluctuation would be of course faster and more constant than the others." He paused, making a solemn face. It was as if he didn't want to continue onto what he was about to say next.

"Well, we all know what Megan, Conner, Kaldur and Baywatch will be feeling, but what about _us?_" Artemis asked, hands signaling both Roy and Robin.

"Something tells me what Batman Is about to say isn't going to be good—ow!" Ollie said, receiving an elbow to his side from Barry.

"Batman?" Robin asked. He all of a sudden didn't want to hear what he was about to say next.

Batman did not want to speak of this part. He glared, making the slits on his cowl more slanted.

"Well?" Roy asked.

"The MR cells were designed to find, capture, contain and destroy. It's specially made for everything _but_ humans." He paused. "When fired at one, as soon as the MR cells enter, they swim and search throughout our bodies. It _has_ to find a mutiny for it to each individually complete its task. If it does not, then it continues on searching." He stopped once again and pressed a button on the computer. A picture popped up. The MR cells looked like silver baby...turtles?

"Aww they look like cute baby turtles!" M'gann said cheerfully.

"These cute little babies as you say are what's slowly killing Robin, Artemis and Roy. They're slowly digging deeper into their bodies just trying to finish what it's made to do, when it clearly cannot." Batman said gravely.

Batman's commentary sent everyone a shock.

"Y-you can't be serious here, right Batsy?" Barry tried to joke off. Batman gave one of the darkest bat-glare ever.

"I. Will. Never. Joke. About. This!" Batman periodically stated, or rather growled. He never would, especially if it concerned his precious bird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANNND I shall end there xD.**

**Leave your lovely reviews or no more half naked wet Roy owo.**

**xD jk.**

**Love ya~**


	15. Ollie just slaps a bandaid and BAM! Good

Batman suggested (or more like ordered) the kids to rest for the day in the med bay. Leaving Arthur to explain what happened to the League and Kaldur to explain to his team. Roy got up after a while. Holding the blanket over himself.

"They can't tell me what to do. I'm not part of this team, and I'm not part of this league." He said as he went into the previous room to look for his clothes, sadly not finding them. "Where the hell is my clothes?" he scowled.

Robin cackled. "I think they took them."

"You have got to be kidding me. What am I supposed to wear?"

There were a few beeps from the door and a red blur that came in. It was Barry.

"Heya, kiddos. Got some real Chinese for ya, figured you be hungry." He said as he gave the food to each person. "And some water are also in the bag." He turned to Roy and gave him two bags, one with his food and the other with…clothes?

"Already called in for ya Wally and the others too, so you don't have to worry about attending school for the next few days."

Robin and Wally high-fived, in which Wally flinched…again.

"Sweet and spring break is just about two and a half weeks away!" Robin said.

"Awesome." Wally said.

"Haha, alright. I gotta jet. See ya kiddos!" he said as he blurred on out followed by a few more beeps.

Roy eyed the door. "Don't tell me…" he mumbled as he went to the door. It wouldn't open.

"He locked us in!" Roy exclaimed.

"Maybe more like he locked _you_ in." Robin said.

"We're in here with him too ya know." Artemis said as she was eating some fried rice with chopsticks.

"Oh, good point. Hey! I bet I can hack the lock." He said as he jumped off the bed. He sort of regretted since it seems the feelings in his legs were momentarily gone. He stumbled to the floor.

"Rob!" Wally exclaimed. He tried to move and help him but a sharp stab at his side stopped him.

"Robin!" Roy hurried to pick the boy up. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Robin tried to laugh it off. "Ahaha, I guess….my legs gave out on me…?" he said slowly.

"Batman had warned us promptly before he left that all of us would be experiencing side effects." Kaldur said.

"That and I'm probably still weak from the major blood loss."

Roy let out a deep sigh. "Maybe I ought to stick around just to keep a close eye on all of you." He said as he set Robin down sitting up on the bed.

Wally cheered. "whoo-ho-argh!" he clenched his side.

Robin cackled. "Though Roy, you should put some clothes on." He pointed out. When he went to catch the boy, he obviously dropped his blanket covering his dignity.

Roy grumbled to himself and quickly wrapped the blanket around his lower area again. He set his share of the food down on a table and went to the other room and changed. He opened the bag to see the most upsetting shirt he'd ever seen. A green arrow t-shirt. He growled. He would settle with a red flash t-shirt but why did he have to give him a green arrow shirt? Having no other choice than to walk around half naked he slipped the shirt on. He dug in the bag to find a new pair of boxers with the same insignia. His frustration grew more. _Really?_ He grabbed the last pair of clothing, a pair of dark denim jeans. He pulled out some socks and some simple green converse….with freaking arrows on them.

He was going to kill that man.

He stuffed his wet boxers in the bag and walked out. Everyone having their conversation stopped and looked at him.

"Wally, I'm going to kill your uncle."

Wally held his mouth closed. He tried not to laugh again, which would only bring him more pain. Roy saw his face turn red from laughing to himself silently. Tears started to come out.

"Ahahahaha!" a cackle from beside him was heard. Roy turned to Robin, seeing him double over in laughter.

"It's not funny."

"Y-yes it is!" more cackles from the boy.

Artemis chuckled but remained silent. She couldn't stop staring at…his…well…comparing with Conner's…bah! They're both great! Oh jeans…

"I think its sweet that he brought got him clothes that resemble Green Arrow!" Megan said sweetly.

"Ahaha, yea, sweet Roy." Robin cackled.

Roy walked towards where he left his bag of food and jumped on his bed.

"So, anyone mind telling me what the hell happened?" Roy said as he opened his takeout box.

"We'll, due to an unasterous—"

"Wouldn't that be disaster?" Conner asked.

"Anyways…We had a mission to go in and do our usual stuff. Try not to get caught but always getting caught somehow. Somebody trip the alarm but I got the all the deets and virally screwed their computer." Robin paused to let out his signature cackle. "We all met up and got outta there but out of nowhere the crazy dude pops up and shoots us with his laser gun!"

"A gun that can phase through objects and only hit a person." Megan said. "I tried blocking it with crates and boxes and anything I could throw at it but it phases through it like it wasn't even there."

"A barrier I made did not even help at all." Kaldur added.

"So, Kid mouth here grabbed me, Megan grabbed Kaldur and Conner grabbed Robin and we tried to get away from it as fast as we could." Artemis said. "The beam expanded and got Megan, Conner and them. it eventually got us too."

"After that we checked up through our mind link and I started feeling tired. I felt like utter crap and fainted. Everyone else felt alright at that moment. No scars or any marks from the beam. It was probably cause of my speed that it was quicker than the others." He paused. "When I woke up I lost my speed." Wally finished sadly.

"We all separated and went along with our mentors throughout the mountain. We had bonding time or sparring time or however you want to describe the time with your mentors." Robin laughed. "But that's when something happened to Kaldur." Robin turned towards him.

Kaldur nodded, taking his cue to continue on. "The king suggested to a sparring match to try and get my mind off of things. I mentioned to him that it would best not to…push It." he paused. "But being the king in all, I could not refuse. I suggested on sparring with dolphins though, but half way throughout the match I started feeling…tired. I ignored it and kept going on. That was when the sharks broke the gates and made their way in. The king took care of two of them while I took care of the last one. My powers started to dissipate. My gills closed up and my webbing was gone. Luckily my King came in on time and saved me from…drowning." He paused, solemnly. "I woke up to see Megan and the others. Wally was coming towards me with the first aid kit. I do not know why but my powers seemed to have flared on and shocked everyone. I apologize, everyone."

"Don't sweat it Kal, it wasn't your fault. At least we know that water and you for the mean time don't mix." Robin said. "Conner, Artemis and I were shot into the water. Everyone else was out, and Megan for now is a bit…immobile. Conner got Artemis and pulled her out of the water. Batman and Aquaman came and got me before I drowned."

"Speaking of that…he said you fainted from blood loss." Artemis said. "How'd you lose so much blood?" she was concerned.

Robin stayed quiet, obviously not wanting to tell anyone anything.

"Spill it kid."

"Dude, what happened while you were with Batman in here?" Wally asked.

Robin sighed, knowing he can't get out of this one. "I was in here doing some yoga poses on the ball over there," he said pointing to it in the far corner, "I lost balance and fell on my face. My nose started bleeding and it wouldn't stop. I did a stupid thing and raised my head up too high and blood got into my lungs. I coughed it out, but it was just too much for a simple nosebleed. I don't know when but there were dried specks of it around my eyes. Wasn't a real asterous moment for me." he finally confessed.

"If there was so much blood why is your suit spot less?" Conner asked.

"I changed into a spare one in the batmobile. The bloodied one is in there."

"Sheets?" Megan asked.

"In the cabinet down there actually." Robin pointed out.

Conner sat Megan up very gently and got off her bed to get the sheets. He opened the cabinets and pulled them out.

"Robin!"

"Dude…"

"Robin." Roy said.

Robin turned towards him, meeting eye to eye.

"Any of you, if something you feel is off or anything not right, don't just hide it and try to deal it with yourself."

"And what about you, Roy." Artemis said a bit bitterly.

Roy held his right arm. Pressing the spot where he could no longer feel on his upper right shoulder. He sighed.

"I was shot at…twice. The first time hit only my right shoulder and part of my arm. The second engulfed my entire body. The pain was excruciating. "

"Wait—pain? When we were hit it didn't inflict any pain." Robin wondered.

"Luck for you. Try not to get hit with it next time. It hurts like hell." He said. He glanced at Artemis's hand scowling. He got up and got some supplies.

"What are you doing?" Wally asked.

Roy gathered some bandages, a lot of towels, alcohol, some gloves, tweezers, dis-infecting spray, gauze, thread and some small bins. He mixed some solutions in a few of bins. He placed some thread in one bin, some instruments in the other. The last remaining one he didn't put anything in it. He reached into a cabinet and reached for a tiny bottle of fluid. Roy carefully read the bottle. He then got the needle and poked it through the hole on the lid. He carefully drew a little bit out, tapping it to get the air bubbles out and set it on a tray that had a long neck with wheels. He placed the other items on there. He dug around the cabinets to find a candle and some matches. He dragged the tray over to where Artemis was and brought up a chair.

"Stitching her cut closed." He simply said. "Let me guess, Ollie fixed it up for you?"

She nodded.

He snorted. "Next time, get Dinah or someone else that actually knows when a wound needs a bandage or a stitch. You cut is deep enough for one. That's why Dinah goes to his place every night. She _knows_ how to properly dress a wound. He just slaps a Band-Aid on it and thinks its okay."

"How'd you learn to stitch?" she questioned him.

"Dinah taught me when both she and he were unable to anything." he lit the candle. "This is a local anesthesia, numbs the area. A lot better than ice, trust me." he unwrapped her bandage and carefully injected the palm of her hand with it. She flinched.

He got a lamp and put her hand under it. He slowly turned her hand back and forth, until he stopped. "There you are." He said, smiling in success. "A piece got broken off of whatever you cut yourself with." He told her. He put the gloves on, and took the tweezers out of the bin. He ran it under the flame. He noticed her facial expression was puzzled. "It sanitizes it. Dinah said you can never be too careful." He waited a several seconds and brought the tweezers to her hand and carefully pulled the chipped arrow out. He placed it in an empty bin.

He took her hand and placed it in an empty bin. He took the other one full of chemicals and poured it over her wound. Artemis flinched again. He lifted her hand out of the bin and under the lamp. He took the needle soaking in the chemicals and ran it over the flame a few times. He then took the soaked thread and carefully poked it through the eye of it. He knotted it closed.

"Time to stitch It." he informed her. He saw her, unlike the rest he stitches up, not looking away. "Taking notes?" he said, smirking. She nodded. "I can teach you it properly, just not now." Roy took the needle and placed it about three millimeters below the wound. He poked it through, onto the other side about the same length and pulled it gently. He repeated it several times until the wound was fully closed. He snipped the thread at the end and knotted it as well. He took another pair of tweezers and some cotton with some chemicals poured on it. He carefully cleaned the area around it, careful not to get the stitched wound wet. He took some gauze and placed it on the wound. He took the bandages and wrapped it around her hand and tied it closed.

"There you go," he paused, "just don't overdo it and let it rest." He took the gloves off.

Artemis looked at her left hand. "Great. How am I supposed to hold my bow like this?"

"You need rest. You're getting as pale as Robin. You lost a good amount of blood too."

"Perhaps we should all rest." Kaldur suggested. "It's been a long day."

Megan groggily nodded her head. "I agree." Conner smiled sleepily too with her in his arms.

"Looks like Wally beat us too it." Robin said chuckling. He stared at his best friend who fell asleep in the sitting position, with his takeout in one hand and chopsticks submerged in his mouth with the other.

"It amazes me how he manages to fall asleep like that" Kaldur said, smiling.

Roy chuckled. "He still manages to sleep like that, especially in front of me."

Robin cackled. He reached under his pillow for his belt that he hid from Batman. He took out a black and red digital camera. He tossed it to Roy, who was cleaning up and already in front of the sleeping boy. Roy snapped a few pictures, one from each angle. He grinned.

Artemis smirked. "Let me guess, blackmail?"

Robin cackled.

"Yup." Roy answered. He tossed the camera back to Robin. "Send me a copy of each of them." he went over and opened his mouth to empty his mouth full of food. He took the chopsticks and takeout and placed it on the nightstand next to him. He laid the boy down and pulled the covers up for him.

"Will do." Robin said. "I'll send some to you too, Artie." He yawned.

"Get some sleep kid, we'll talk more tomorrow." Roy said. The boy nodded and slipped the camera back into his belt, and back under his pillow. He closed his eyes. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep.

"Remind me to never surprise the boy in his sleep." Roy said to himself. He went over to his bed and kicked off his shoes. He laid in his bed and passed out from exhaustion.

Everyone else nodded and slipped under their blankets.

A few moments passed.

"Can someone turn the lights off?" Wally mumbled.

"Too far away." Roy slurred out.

"Just shut the hell up and deal with it." Artemis said.

"Kaldur?" Wally asked sleepily.

"I would rather not walk right now." He answered him.

"If Conner turns my head towards the switch I can switch it off." Megan suggested.

"Eyes are too tired to find the switch." Conner said.

"Ro—" Wally started.

Robin—still asleep—took a batarang from under his pillow and threw it at the switch. The lights turned off, or more like the switch broke. He hugged his pillow and curled into a ball.

"…That'll do…" everyone said.

**A/N: bam! xD hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

**And hey! Typing out stories require plenty of research. I now know how to stitch a person up :D**

**Don't judge me…o-o**

**This is like...alot longer than how i normally type. usually i would put each chapter around 1,500 words or so...or around it.**

**This one is a whopping 3,000 words or so xDD second time i upoaded a chapter this long :)**

**and now its 5:37 A.M.**

**Review! :D**

**Edit: Fixed some obvious mis-wordings. xD my baddd. If anyone spots anything weird, please do tell so I can go back and correct it.**


	16. GLASS CASE OF EMOTIONS WHYYYYYY

The next day they woke up they felt like shit, save for Superboy. He felt sore, but nothing more and he shrugged it off. The others however were not as lucky.

Kaldur absolutely did not want to get up. His mind tells him he needs to get up, being leader in all but his body demands to just lay there.

Wally woke up with a coughing fit thanks to the left over rice in his mouth. The bits of grains were sucked into his lungs and made his morning start horrible.

Artemis woke up tired. Her hair in the messiest bed head state ever and her left hand hurt so much. She groaned as she opened her eyes to the bright sunshine from the windows. She lift the covers back over her so the others wouldn't see her hair.

Megan woke up with happiness. Why? Simply because she would finally move a whole lot more than yesterday. Her upper body felt a bit achy. But she didn't care because she can move. She sat up but found her lower half did not get the message to move. She frowned at the sight and sighed.

Conner woke up…on the ground. Why was he on the ground? Maybe cause the bed could only fit one and that one was numbed her entire body and if he crushed her she wouldn't feel it and he would never forgive himself. He rolled off to the side of the bed during the night and fell on the floor…which felt real comfortable than the bed in his opinion. He got up and grunted.

Roy didn't want to move in the slightest. His clothes were stolen, and replaced by…this ridiculous attire he was now in. Every inch of his body was screaming for him to stay still. If he were to bump his foot against his leg, it would hurt so badly.

Robin opened his eyes to see the room dark—oh wait he fell asleep with his shades on. He was surprised it stayed on throughout the night. He momentarily took them off to rub his eyes and placed them back on his face. He was always used to the aches and pains when he woke up in the morning to go to school. He silently cheered when he remembered he had no school today, or the next…or for a while. He looked over to his friends to see them slowly getting up. Wally still a bit dreary and coughing up some food in his mouth from last night when he fell asleep. Artemis stared at her hand and then felt her hair. He laughed to himself when she dove under the covers so the others wouldn't see her mess of a hair, which in his opinion didn't look that bad as Bruce's lady _friends_ woke up with beautiful hair the night before and an afro the day after and run off. He looked over to see Roy grumbling and in pain. He glanced over to Kaldur, his face a bit irritated because he was debating over to just lay back down and sleep or be a good sport and wake up. Megan seemed to be cheery, since she could move her upper body, though not her lower part. Conner was on the floor…probably fallen off from Megan's bed.

"Morning guys, whatcha wanna do today?" Robin said eager to hang with his friends and move around and about. His only answers were groans.

"Dude, do you not feel like crap?" Wally blurted out.

"He's a little devilish ball of energy, Wally. Something like a laser beam that injected us with tiny robotic turtles eating away at us won't take him down." Roy said.

"Not in the slightest." Wally complained, eyeing Robin.

"That's cute devilish ball of energy to you." Robin said, sticking his tongue out at Roy.

"Artemis?" Megan asked innocently. "Is something the matter?" she heard a muffled no.

Megan looked over to Conner. He shrugged. She telepathically linked to Artemis.

_"What's wrong?"_ she asked.

_ "Make them all go away! You and I have to go to my room here so I can fix my hair! It's a fucking disaster!"_ she whined out. "_I can't straighten it with one hand…please?"_

"_Oh! I'd Love to!"_

"Hey Robin? Do you think you can open the door?" she smiled and asked.

"Sure, the others and I are going to be in the kitchen area and whip up some breakfast while you fix her hair." Robin said, teasing. He got up, a bit woozy but regained his composure. He grabbed his belt from under hit pillow and opened one of the small compartments. He took out a small hand held computer and hooked it up to the panel. He began typing away as his little tiny avatar heads went from red to green.

"Dude, you got another computer on yourself? I thought all you needed was the one on your glove." Wally asked.

"That's the one Batman provided me. This one here is the one I made with scraps I find."

"I didn't know you can make your own stuff, Robin." Conner said.

"This is the first successful one actually. I had a lot of failures blow up in my face in my room."

"Dude! I could so help you with those." Wally bragged.

"Ha-ha, I know that but I kind of wanted to see if I was capable of making things on my own." The door clicked and opened. "And it looks like I can."

Everyone got up from their beds and left towards the kitchen. Conner stayed back to help Megan, but she stopped him.

"Conner wait—I can lift myself up now that I can move my head around." She told him as she lifted herself up.

"Be careful." He simply said.

"I will." She kissed him on the cheek before he left. She turned around to Artemis. "They're gone now, Artemis. Let's get to your hair!"

Artemis got out from under her covers and turned towards Megan. She saw her face shocked.

"Come'on." She said as they left towards her room.

The two girls walked in Artemis's room. Megan sat herself on her bed as Artemis went to her dresser and grabbed it and plugged it in the socket next to her bed. She laid it down for it to heat up.

"Is your hair like this every morning?" Megan broke the silence.

"Not really. My covers are partially satin. It helps my hair not get so hectic. The covers here are cotton which makes it look like a frizz ball."

"Oh, I never really thought of it."

"Of what?"

"Dealing with hair in the mornings, I just brush it and go."

"Lucky." Artemis said as she gave a glare to her. She put her hand over her straightener and felt the heat. She picked it up and handed it to Megan as she sat in a chair in front of her. "Now get to straightening…you know how to right?"

"I've seen the girls at Cheerleading done It." she said as she lifted her hair with her powers and left a layer to straighten. She repeated the process.

"So…you finally getting along with Roy?" Megan said.

Artemis huffed. "He's…okay." She said as she glanced at her left hand. "He did fix my hand up…"

"Now that I remembered, you haven't thanked him, have you?"

She shook her head.

"You should."

"….yeah."

* * *

><p>The guys were in the kitchen.<p>

"What do you usually have for breakfast?" Roy asked.

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon." Conner answered.

"Spinach Eggs Benedict, Maple bacon, grape jam with toast." The little bird replied.

"Fruits and dead sea animals." The Atlantean answered.

"Five cheesy ,tomato omelets, fifteen strips of bacon, three buttered toasts, ten waffles and thirty-eight pancakes." Wally simply answered.

Roy face palmed. All he had in the morning was…cereal. He cried on the inside.

"Robin, you scramble the eggs. Conner gets the bacon, Kaldur handle the toast and put jam on each slice. Wally set the table and make the juice."

"What!" the speedster complained.

"You will eat all of what you're going to make." Roy pointed out.

The boy grumbled. "Fine."

The boys got to working when the girls came in.

"Oh! I could have handled breakfast!" Megan said.

"Megan, remember what Batman said? He mentioned that our powers would fluctuate. If you lifted too many things and they suddenly wear off, it would make one big mess." Kaldur told her.

"And besides you're still in no condition to move." Robin pointed out. "So you guys sit at the table while we handle things."

"Alright." She said as she went and lowered herself to the chair. The boys were busily making breakfast when the Zeta beam went off.

_Zatanna Zatara- A03; Zatara- 11_

The team looked over to see the two walk in. Zatara held a suitcase.

"Good Morning, as much as I dislike leaving her with you all, Batman filled me in on the situation. As with mine I have to leave on league business with a few others including your mentors. I did not want to leave her all by herself at home and she would come here anyways. Please take good care of her and keep her safe." Zatara announced.

"She will be in great care, Zatara. If I may ask, what will you and the others be doing?" Kaldur stepped up and asked.

"We're fixing a few major problems with the watchtower. A few of the materials are on neighboring planets we have visited to." he answered the boy. "You mentors apologize for not telling you in person."

"It's no big deal; we can contact them later if needed." Robin told the man.

Zatara nodded. "He had told me to tell you to stay here for the time being." He walked towards the boy and handed him a note. "He wrote this for you."

The boy took the paper and read it.

_"A. will be away to tend to personal matters. I apologize for not telling you in person. Stay safe and out…of trouble. Other heroes will tend to Gotham, so don't think about. You won't be going to school till after spring break when it resumes._ _If anything comes up contact us immediately. "_

At the end of the letter was a scribbled Bat insignia.

Zatara gave a nod and gave his daughter a hug.

"Stay safe, alright?"

"I will." She smiled.

The man left. Zatanna turned to the team and examined their bandages.

"Hey guys…My dad said you'd fill me in on what happened."

"We'll fill you in after we serve breakfast." Robin said, smiling.

Wally went over and set up an extra plate at the table. Zatanna seated herself next to Megan, who was next to Artemis. The boys finished preparing and served the food to the ladies first before sitting down. Kaldur seated himself on the outside. Robin sat himself in front of Zatanna and beside Kaldur. Conner sat himself in front of Megan as Wally seated himself in front of Artemis. Roy sat at the last seat, next to Artemis and Wally and way in front of Kaldur. The teens went over what happened the other day as Zatanna sat there and listened.

"You guys have it rough…and I thought my Chemistry report was killer."

"Ahaha, don't sweat it though. We've been in rough patches like these. We can pull through." Robin assured her.

"Yea! Not any of us are going to…_succumb_ to these MR turtle cells." Wally said carefully, avoiding the D word. He motioned air quotes when he spoke the word succumb.

Zatanna nodded. "You're right." She paused. "And if I may ask…Why is your skin white, Megan?"

Megan stared at her for a moment and looked down.

"I-it's alright if you don't want to tell me! I totally understand!"

"No…its fine…I need to say it now…" she paused and breathe. "I wasn't born a green Martian. I was born a white one."

"Is that a problem on Mars?"

She nodded. "White Martians are known to be second class citizens and are treated cruelly long ago. One day, they stood up against the cruelty and fought back. It later turned into a war. Today all White Martians are known to be fierce and dangerous. It's rare to see a…_docile_ one. Among the Green and White Martians, there were Red ones. They were known as royalty. They treated the White Martians cruelly, as compared to how they treat Green Martians."

"You said you had family right? Didn't they have your back?" Robin asked.

"I do. Among my sisters, I was the only White in the bunch. My father was a White Martian while my…mother was Green." She stopped for a moment and continued on. "My mother found out she was married to a White Martian."

"Your father hid the fact that he was White from her?"

She nodded. "He fell in love with her and was afraid to tell her the truth."

"Wait, couldn't all of the White Martians shape shift into a Green one?" Wally pointed out.

"That's like saying for you to turn Black just to blend in, Wally." Roy told him.

"They have a device that shows us if we're Green or White or Red. It's mostly used in cities. My mother and father lived out in the country. When my mom was giving birth…"

"That's when she found out." Kaldur said.

Megan nodded. "He was planning on telling her, but the birth came first."

"So what happened after she found out?" Zatanna asked.

"She chased him out of the country and never forgave him. She kept me though, and when I was old enough she taught me how to turn into a Green Martian…but she never looked at me the same as with my twelve sisters."

"How did you come here?" Conner asked.

"I took off and stowed away onto my uncle's ship when he took off to earth. When he found me, he was surprised he had another niece."

"What do you mean by…surprised?" Roy asked her.

"Apparently the times I was away were the times my uncle came to visit. She never told him the fact she had a thirteenth child. I found out who he was when I came home unexpectedly. My mother simply shooed me away like I was a stranger. I overheard her saying I was just one of her daughter's friends." She paused. "The only way for me to cope during those years was by watching _Hello!_ Megan."

"What happened after he found you?" Artemis asked.

"I explained to him who I was, though never the fact I was White. He took me in and then one day, I met you guys." She said smiling. "Yesterday we talked and he told me he has always known and the fact the he doesn't care. One of our Ancestors long ago got along well with each other Martians. Somehow down the path, their children's children never saw eye to eye as their grandfather's did." She finished.

"You got us as your family." Robin said.

Megan looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I always thought of you guys as family."

She looked at the others. They smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Soooo, if you don't mind me asking, what are you guy's plan—" Zatanna started before she was interrupted by notorious beeping from the large screen.

Kaldur went over to the screen and pressed the button. A video played on the screen. It was their Mentors. The connection had a bit of static. He could see Flash twiddling with it for a better reception.

"Heya kiddos!" he waved to them.

Wally ran towards the screen as the other followed after.

"Da-Uncle B.!" Wally corrected himself quickly.

Batman turned around to see Flash…who was not doing what he was supposed to, send a video to the neighboring planets, but calling the kids instead. He sighed as he went over to the man and pressed the button to view it on a large holo screen.

The others turned to the screen when it came on. Batman smiled when he saw Dick feeling better than last night.

The teens waved at them when they saw everyone.

"What's up?" Wally asked first.

"I actually just wanted to see if you guys got out of the medic bay last night. Sorry about locking you in there." He told them.

"You wanted me to stay in the first place to watch over them while you were gone, weren't you?" Roy asked the speedster.

"Mayybe."

"Anyways, we apologize for leaving so suddenly" Batman spoke. "But the matters we have to tend to were urgent. We couldn't risk the watchtower failing."

"Not that this is more important than you guys!" Flash said.

"We get it." they told him.

"I also wanted to tell you some things from yesterday. If you guys noticed from yesterday's video," Flash paused and pressed a button the displayed a security tape where Wally stepped in the puddle and it landed on Kaldur, which caused the electricity outburst. " Kaldur's body reacted to the water. I did some homework last night after I left and found that Kaldur's cells are in a bit of chaos right about now. So whenever he goes near water—"

"The electricity goes off?" Megan finished.

"Bingo. His body would regulate itself momentarily before it starts going all weird again."

"Regulates itself?" Robin asked.

"Yea, similar to a normal human where the body heals itself, but with the MR cells—"

"It goes back and does what it does." The boy finished.

"Can't a man finish a sentence…" he mumbled under his voice.

"So if we were to say Conner lifted a fire truck, it would crush him moments later?" Robin asked.

"Yup. So stay away what you would normally do with your powers. We assumed you would figure it out later, but I want to give that a chance."

"Wait, then what's Kaldur gonna do if he gets thirsty or takes a shower?" Artemis asked.

"If you look around the storage room we should have a few inhibitor collars that prevents Metas from using their powers." Superman said as he walked to the screen.

"The same kind you used for us on that one mission?" Conner gestured to Megan and himself.

"Yup. So he can use that so he won't let out any electricity." Superman assured the teens.

"As much as we love to chat with all of you, we're on a schedule." Green Arrow said. He looked at Roy's outfit and let out a large grin.

Batman gave a nod. "Be careful, all of you. No heroic actions. I pulled a few strings and left a card for Robin under the name Jason Todd. I expect you to use it _wisely_." Batman emphasized on the last word.

"Will do." Robin said as he smiled to him.

Batman nodded and cut the connection off.

"Jason Todd huh?" Wally smirked at the boy.

"Shut it."

"Well, _Jason_ will be buying me some new set of clothes." Roy said.

"Can't you just stop buy your place and grab some there?" Wally said.

"And pass this opportunity for a fresh set of clothes? No way. We're heading to the mall, now." The tall red head demanded.

"I apologize, but since I am unable to go back home, and the set of clothes I have only lasts for a few days. I feel I will be staying here much longer than that. So I also am in need of some clothes as well."

"What about Megan?" Conner asked.

"She needs some too huh. It will be bad if her shape shifting doesn't work all of a sudden." Robin thought.

"That too, but I meant that she can't walk yet."

"She can sit in a wheel chair." Robin said.

"Her skin?" Wally pointed the obvious.

"She can pass off as Albino" the boy wonder answered.

"She's a bit too white to pass off as one, no offense Megan" Wally said.

"None taken" she smiled.

"A very pale albino."

"What if the kids from school see her?" Conner said.

"Some disease she caught turned her this way. Is this like twenty questions or what?" the boy frowned.

"Come on; let's go before the lunch rush swamps the road." Roy complained. They walk towards the hangar.

"The road? Won't we be flying there?" Zatanna wondered.

"Fly?" the little boy wonder cackled. "Who said anything about flying?"

"We're riding" Roy answered as he revealed three motorcycles. It was the surviving ones from the mission a while back.

"There's only three." Artemis pointed out.

The sphere rolled on in and turned itself into a Harley with two helmets.

Conner smirked as he saw his ride. "Sweet." He motioned for Megan to sit in front of him, so she would be safer. Megan seated herself in front as Conner sat himself behind her and put on her and his helmet. He reached around her for the handles and powered it on. Megan blushed from the warmth Conner gave off.

"Artemis, you're riding with me!" Zatanna squealed as she hoped onto the motorcycle and put her helmet on. Artemis grinned and sat behind her and put her helmet on as well.

"Rob, you're with me." Wally said as he seated himself and put his head gear on. The boy shrugged as he hopped on and repeated the process.

Roy and Kaldur looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm driving." Roy called dibbs.

Kaldur nodded as he hopped on and put his helmet on.

"Last ones there carries all the stuff back!" Wally announced as he took off. Robin jerked in surprised and grabbed onto Wally before he fell off.

"Dude! Warning please!" the boy yelled.

"We're so not going to lose to him." Zatanna said as she took off. Artemis wrapped her arms around Zatanna.

"I suggest you hang on tight, Kaldur" Roy said he took off. Kaldur quickly grabbed onto the teen before he was blown off.

"Let's show them what this baby can do." Megan said. Conner smirked as he took off.

**I don't even—WHAT.**

**Like…my mind is so….BOUWBIEHWEHFWEHEW atm…Season 2! Omg! DX WHY KALDUR WHY.**

**;-; I just hope on Earth-16 Flash doesn't die. I hope Artemis doesn't either…but with reading the description for the oncoming episodes….omg. **

**THEN THE HEARD "HIATUS"**

**WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?**

**#GLASSCASEOFEMOTIONS**

**Though on the flip side—IMPULSE! BART! 8D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**

**And I couldn't come up with another name on the card and since Jason Todd doesn't exists in the universe; I was like, what the hell. Maybe I should dress Dick up similar to Jason as well? xD dunno.**

**See ya later!**


	17. Can't fail now

**EMMMMERRRRHHHHHGEERRRDDDD—UPDATE! D:**

"Man, if the kid didn't wanna spar with you, you could've just let the kid be." Green Arrow said to Aquaman, after hearing his explanation. After leaving the kids, they finally gathered themselves in the watchtower having themselves their meeting of what had happened just recently.

Aquaman shook his head. "He was getting depressed, and being the leader, the responsibilities are heavy. I simply wanted to take his mind off of things and had hopes of him fighting it off."

"Well that didn't go too well." Flash said, finally coming back from giving the kids their food. He took his lights dimmed down, as the holo screen formed in front of them. Batman stepped up in front of the others.

"For this meeting, other than the obvious repairs to the watchtower that will be conducted, a much higher, new threat has appeared, and they made a point of getting our attention." He paused and hit a button. A group picture appeared, along with individual readings and profiles of the Young Justice, including Roy, that surround the inner area, facing the league. Each appeared in front of their own respective mentor, save for Artemis, as she was in front of Dinah. Batman hit another button, and a screen appeared behind him, showing clips of their mission during the shooting, as well as Roy's visit.

"A mission was assigned to the team to gather information on an unknown facility conducting a large amount of animal experimentations. We've also had numerous members inform one another on low animal productivity. Reports said that lots of decaying animal was still left as how it was killed." Clips of areas with less animal activity were shown. "Gathering information in the facility went successful, but as usual something went array. An alarm was set off by someone. As they got out, they were hit by the laser, injecting them with the thousands of M.R. cells." More clips of the team running towards the exit to leave, and then on till after they later regrouped.

The screen disappeared from behind Batman. KidFlash's profile appeared in front of the others. "KidFlash lost his powers much faster, with the thanks to his speeded molecules. Meta humans and extra-terrestrials are the only ones affected and to be alive afterwards," as he said this, Superboy, M'gann, and Aqualad's profile had been highlighted in green, "only problem being is that they will be rendered powerless. As with human however…" the four disappeared; now focusing on the large views of Red Arrow, Artemis, and Robin. "If humans were to be struck with this, it can cause deadly effects…effects that are irreversible."

Flash decided to butt in. "We all know that human technology can go so far, even with Batsy's high tech toys, nothing we have can go into detail of our cells." Flash leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Since Kid was affected faster because of his speed molecules, can't we…I don't know reverse it and slow them down?"

"That would be the same as putting them in a deep freeze chamber." J'onn spoke up.

"Gives us time to figure out a cure for them, it's better than how they are now." He replied.

"I'm with J'onn on this one; the sound of deep freezing Roy doesn't sound too appealing." Green Arrow said.

"I'm agreeing with Flash's concept. If Wally's molecules sped up the process, we could speed it back down, giving us more time to save their lives." Black Canary responded with demand.

"How are we going to manipulate the molecules then? By the sound of it, you basically want to make living lab rats out of Flash and KidFlash until we find out how to slow the molecules down." Aquaman retaliated, and hearing that, Flash had the chills.

"We have weapons that slow us down that we have collected from the enemy from years gone by. We can use those to figure out the process." Wonder Woman pitched in her own opinion.

"Tampering with the speed force is one thing I do not want to repeat. We all should remember what happened with Wally when that happened." Hawkwoman eyed everyone. Flash's eye slits saddened.

"Using Flash and KidFlash is out of the question, but I'm agreeing with Black Canary on this one. We can't just leave them be, and watch them die." John said.

"What about Captain Atom?" Captain Marvel asked. "He lives up to his name; can he not go inside someone and solve the problem?"

"Atom can in fact enter a person's body but there is risk with the person and especially himself. The M.R. cells will probably capture and contain and does what it does to him." Superman reminded Captain Marvel. "And the fact that there is a possibility of those M.R. cells multiplying."

"Captain Atom needs to enter into the blood works systems. Entering through any of the openings such as the nostrils, ears, or mouth would lead him to the wrong direction. Any lacerations made to enter into the blood stream could lead to possible infections in the near future." J'onn added in.

"Alright, we can debate on how to solve the problem later, but we need to know who our enemy here is." Superman declared. "That way we can keep a very close eye on them in case they might strike again and prevent any other outbreaks."

"I believe that Ocean Master or Black Manta is at play here. I normally could calm them and send them away, but they were confused…could not think straight and continued attacking." Aquaman inquired.

Batman began typing, and soon two screens popped up of security footage in Belle Reve. One had Ocean Master, the other, Black Manta. "Both of them are detained in Belle Reve, though I will be checking on them just to make sure later on." Aquaman nodded.

"As with the repairs to the Watchtower, it should only take about a day or so, with the help of Zatara's transportation spells. Once we get that out of the way then we can finally get back and have our minds focused on this." Hawkwoman spoke out.

Superman nodded. "The repairs are, as usual, a hassle. Since picking up materials we used to repair it are on different planets, we better get this done in no later than a day. The sooner the quicker."

John nodded. "Since we're leaving, I doubt the villains are going to be good and stay quiet."

"Calling in replacements shouldn't be a problem." Flash said.

"This will be taking longer than just a day." Batman's voice overpowered all.

"…And the reason would be…?" Flash asked.

"If you think about it, almost all of the planets we visited to are in debt to us, as how they keep repeating constantly." Superman said.

Batman nodded. "And the ones we are visiting in the next several hours just so happen to have valuable information and samples we need in making something to reverse the effects."

"Hey, if we're gone for more than a day, who is going to stay after and watch the kids?" Green Arrow asked.

"Pretty sure they're going to be antsy and itching for some action…which is a bad idea if you think about it." Flash said. "If their powers are fluctuating, then using powers is a big no-no. Superboy can pick up a truck at one moment, then get squashed the next." Flash could see Superman flinch at that.

"That's why from here on till we get back and cure them, they will be suspended from heroic actions. I will be sending someone over to watch over Happy Harbor, and if anyone were to see them in heroic duties, they are to send them back to the cave, by force if necessary." Batman said, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"John, call Hal, we'll need both of you in case of any oncoming attacks." Batman said. "I'm not taking any chances, this is one mission we can't lose track of and screw up." he pressed a button and watched as the profiles slowly disappeared, the light slowly coming back on. He intensively looked at Robin's happy face on the slowly disappearing screen. He didn't want to see that smile disappear.

Not realizing, Green Arrow, as well as Black Canary studied both Roy and Artemis and over to Robin.

Batman was, as usual, right. They can't fuck it up. If they do…

They're never going to see their faces again.

Things will never be the same.

They would ultimately fail as heroes.

**EMMERHHHHGEERRDDD—I'm alive! D:**


End file.
